Lovely Allies
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Kags break up fell from the sky.Worser yet, she didn't get her first kiss. Now it's up to Inuyasha to makes things better for her.and make things happen. What ever the cost. This is how IxK came together before my Get Well story! Read this while I update!
1. Call it a Date

I took **_another _**turn off the path. Can't get enough inu and kags from Get Well or else? Then find out how they came to be! Review if you please! (Okay, just review! JK!) Have fun!

* * *

Call it a date...

Bankotsu smiled his perfect teethe smile looking at the road. I put on my most polite smile to hide my uneasiness about the college senior party he was taking me to. I'm still just a senior. In _high school _by the way.

My _boy friend _stopped at a red light and looked down at me.

"You look beautiful Kagome…" He cooed taking my hand. I smiled and tried to sound like I was flattered.

"Thanks." My quick acting was getting better, but I could help but feel that he was onto me. Maybe it was the fact that I had stopped my grinning so quickly and looked back out the window. What ever clue he got, I know that it definitely feels different with Bankotsu as a boyfriend. He tries too hard. It's almost as if he's attempting to suppress my awkward feeling for him. Like if that would help the situation. Well, Bankotsu can be "pushy". That's our problem.

I haven't had my first kiss yet. Yet another piece of my still lingering innocence that I was able to give up. I was saving my untouched lips for someone perfect. Absolutely perfect. Inuyasha, one of my best friends since preschool, is the only one who isn't against it or laughing at it. Of course not Inuyasha. He didn't even want me dating Bankotsu in the first place, let alone _kiss _him. Part of me was to defend him, but the other part agrees none the less. Maybe Bankotsu and I _aren't _that compatible. I realized it now. As I was driving away to a party. A party that I didn't really want to go to. And also a party that _Inuyasha _didn't want me to go to.

We started to slow in front of a large house with a million cars and people littering the sidewalk. It took some time to find decent parking, but we had managed. Bankotsu got out first. I had took my time, checking my makeup and whatnot. It was a bit surprising however when he reached over and opened the door. He was my entourage. Great.

As we passed by the different variations of people, it was uncomfortable to have eyes stick to me. There was wolf whistles and I could even feel the rear stares. Why me? I wasn't like the other girls I saw hanging around here. The skin I showed was probably just my legs (My friends have a field day on my legs. They say there too long for me. Whatever.) And arms. I just wore my simple blue jeans and my "elaborate" tank top. Big deal.

I made it through the yard in one piece, which was good. But what was I to do now? Should I dance? Get something from the refreshments? Mingle around a bit? Bankotsu to some relief made that decision for me. He lead us through the maze of wild kids and littered areas. We moved pass chug sessions and the awkward "slow-dance-to-fast-music" section. Walking a little further, he brought me before a group of kids. Six actually. I wanted to say that they were all boys, but that theory was puzzling seeing one with lips bright red and eggplant eye shadow on. I think I recall buying that same eye shadow color for Kirara's birthday. My entourage led me straight up to them with a plastic smile on his face. They turned around from a "nerdy conversation" and faced us reluctantly.

"Hey guys, you met Kagome before haven't you?" He made it sound like he was introducing a foreign vegetable. Thanks "_Bankotsu". _Thanks a lot. The group stared at me a bit puzzled. The eggplant one squinted.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I have. However-" He extended his hand warmly expecting me to take it. I took it shaking it mildly with my own plastic smile. His lips moved and I could tell that he was saying his name. I didn't catch it. I didn't feel like he was all that important. Bankotsu introduced me to the rest of them and I continued to smile and nod until my cheeks ached. They immediately chatted away standing around with their classic red cups. I looked away into the bushes of the next house. The leafy green darkness. Mysterious and different. I did so for what felt like a half an hour. That is until I was added to the recent conversation.

"So Kagome, how is Inuyasha doing?" The bald one with the bandana asked. I took a moment to think. _How_ was Inuyasha?

"Well," I started. "He's doing great I guess." The eggplant one gets a bit _too _excited.

"You mean the hot one with the silver hair!" Hot? The guys stared at him. I guess he felt embarrassed and tried to keep his cool. "Yeah. He's a sick football player. Nobody can touch him on the field. Wish I can run like that…." Bandana head nodded.

"And did you see his bike he rides to school? That's an awesome paint job…Sting ray yellow….nice…" The guys went on about Inuyasha like he was some type of legend. Yeah, his bikes cool. I ride to school with him on it all the time (he would do anything to get me away from Bankotsu. I'm not surprised. I would too…)

More time passed...and the boys still talked. It was mostly about Inuyasha and his "coolness". They laughed and play fought. And I? I was getting bored out of my mind. Christ! We're here at a "supposedly" wild Senior party, and here we were, eight of us, talking about my crazy best friend. Inuyasha is swell in all justice. But was there ANYTHING else to talk about? Yes? No?"Hey, you guys wanna go for a ride or something? I'm not in much of a partying mood…" The guys shrugged casually and followed him to the nearest path without dancers in the way. Inside the truck, I sighed as they immediately started with the horse play crap. Here we go. Boys will be boys. As soon as we were in, he pulled off the sidewalk in a hard thrust, something out of the ordinary. How long has it been since I never noticed how fast he drove? We sped down the road. Everyone else has a good time. Maybe I was just resistant, because I wasn't enjoying myself one least bit. I'm tired of faking for the night. It was only 7 on a Friday night. My date turned into a guys night out. Typical.

* * *

Through the loud bursts of laughter and quiet absence, I could feel the jostle of the car worsen. Was it just me? Curious, I glanced over at the driver, who looked somewhat tired, but yet still excited. Might as well dismiss the idea quickly. My hopes were better anyways once the truck drove into the arboretum. We drove slower now. Licks of leaves flickered past the window. I felt the urge to roll down the window and touch each one on the branch, but something had stopped me. Stupid reality.

Bankotsu had stopped alongside a small field and parked. Looking around, I noticed instantly that this was the field that my friends and I had hung around at. Now we were here and all the happy memory ghosts just faded away as these boys replaced the picture. The thought is terrifying. The guys got out all except Bankotsu and me. They leaned against the car talking to themselves. I watched them closer than I thought I wanted to. Their cigarettes burned orange specs into the night air. It was always something I never wanted to be around. People smoking scared me. The thought made me chill and I could see Bankotsu notice. '_Please ignore me! Pleeeeaase!!'_

"Cold?" He smirked. I smiled just a little bit, yet a string of curses were displaying themselves. Gladly, he w

I was on my last tight rope when Bankotsu stopped the conversation.

rapped his arm around me and brought his face closer to mine._'_ _Okay, what did he think he was doing? What if I said I wasn't? In fact, I didn't say a word! Now he's trying to kiss me? Was this what my innocence should be given away to? No! Wait! I have second thoughts!'_

The set of lips barely made it to mine before I brought my hand up gently.

"Kotsu…" I said rather quietly. His dark eyes re widened to their normal stare. He was confused."What is it Kagome?" I struggled for the words. But he didn't let me finish. He just took my chin in his tanned fingers. "Don't be ashamed Kagome! It's okay." He chuckled to relax me. "We care for each other enough…" He tried again, reaching success by a minute. But I had to act quickly. Once again I began to speak. Sounds easy. My tongue filled my mouth. I can't afford a loss of words now! It was crucial. Finally, I gathered myself.

"Kotsu, I-I haven't kissed away before…" He stopped and looked at my quizzically before taking my pendent in his fingers (what a tact tile person…).

"That's not really what I was going for Kagome…" I could feel something cold drop in my innards. Swallowing, I tried squeezing my leg muscles to unlock them.

"What ? "Had my shocked face spooked him a little? Bankotsu searched for the words to explain himself best. He looked off at his oblivious friends.

"Well…there's no other way to explain it I guess…" He turned to me with a serious expression. "I want you Kagome…" I don't think I felt when I did this, but my head shook slowly.

"N-no….no. I don't want to Bankotsu…" Fearing conflict, I looked up at him with innocence. "Like I said, I didn't even have my first kiss yet-"

"Well we can fix that…" He smirked again and attempted to kiss me again. Now I was panicking.

"Kotsu…no. I don't want to!" He stopped abruptly. I read the lines of anger on his face.

"What's with you! Why can't you understand it Kagome! I love you! Why can't you just do this one thing for me…humor me…" My hand gripped the door handle.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't try to push me into this!" I hissed. He was appalled. I pulled out of his hold and sat back into my seat crossing my arms. "Now please…can you just take me home?" I glanced over at him. He stared at me hard. Angry! _Shame to Kagome! Shame to Kagome! _Grow up! Bankotsu snorted.

"Now _I_ gotta do favors for you? Oh please…you 're so self fish…" He turned to call his friends back, but I got to him first.

"_I'm _self fish! Hardly! Just because I'm the mature person here! Oh please!" His eyes narrowed on me.

"Mature? I'm surprised that you're not still in training bras…" He spat. I gasped. But that wasn't enough either, Kotsu always had to push it. "I need a Sweet and a Freak…what the hell are you?" Rage. Just, Rage. My eyes never left him, but my hand was throbbing. With a swift clean sweep, I hit him hard in the face. It felt good. Great. I could move mountains! All these emotions, out in one clean swift slap.

"You wanna know what I am! No longer your girl that's what!" I gathered my purse at my heels and opened the car door. It was chilly, but I didn't care. Before I left however I turned back to him. "Maybe you can go find a Candy Slut to _humor _you! Cause I don't know _anyone_ who would be **that** for _YOU!_ " I slammed the door shut and he rolled down the window.

"No Kagome, wait! You can't go by yourself!" I didn't listen. I continued my walk through the dark. Hot tears heated my face, but I refuse to let him see them. I have too much pride for that.

The six guys hanging around in the distance of the car watched me quietly. I just barely made out Eggplant from across the field. He looked puzzled for sure.

"Hey Kagome? Where are you going?" He asked. I know that it wasn't his fault, but I still didn't answer. I walked in a hurried pace across the crisped night. Tears streamed my face. Maybe my mathematically calculated 20 minute walk wasn't going to be that bad….

* * *

I made it into my neighborhood. It was around 7:40. I guess I had slowed down my angered pace to a slower one. My mascara created pools of darkness under my eyes. I looked and felt like a monster. In my own world it seems. Unconsciously, my feet drifted away from the street where I lived. Not too far. I walked straight passed my street and passed the island in the middle making my way to the largest house on the street. Every light burned brightly. Every child hood ghost of me scaling that black fence and scrapping my knee. I watched as the ghost winked at me, before it blew away. Sighing with the familiarness, I gently tossed my purse into the grass letting it land with a soft thump before I myself began to climb over the wall. Once I was over the wall, I made my way across the lightly wet grass. The dew tickled my ankles. Once I reached the side of the great house, I made it to the lowest window. The window was open, and there was a combination light and slurred rock music pouring out on top of me. Curiously checking my clock again, it had to be one of those nights. I didn't want to spend any more time out in the cold, so I raised myself upwards and slid myself into the light of the loud room.

'He' was lying on his back with his eyes closed. As if he was soaking in the misunderstandable music. I didn't even hesitate. As soon as I was inside the room, I dropped my bag with a heavy sigh and crawled in besides him, raising his arm and cuddling myself into him like a small child. Who could argue? I could really use some love right about now. He adjusted himself, wrapping himself around me as if I was expected. We laid there for a while or two before he muttered something. At first the lyrics to a song, then the obvious question.

"What happened now?" Where do I begin? I sat up a little looking at his peaceful form.

"I broke up with Bankotsu…" Slowly, I watched as the eyes opened casually. The news had surprised him. He turned to me curiously, owning my favorite one of his expressions.

"Why?" I shrugged weakly and he raised a brow. "Sure…tell me…" He ordered stubbornly. But I wasn't giving up that easily. I pouted and sulked.

"Inuuuyyyassshhaaa…." I sing-songed. He was curious now. Reluctantly, but willingly he sighed playfully acting like if I was a pest.

"What?"

"Can I have a shoulder message? Pleeeaaase?" Inuyasha sat up and began working on my shoulders gently. I eased myself, letting my shoulders become limp. It was amazing how easy he could make me melt. Seeking refuge in the Sanyosho household was how I survived everything.

"You gonna tell me?" I bit my lip.

"Promise not to kill him?" He stopped for a few seconds and took a breath. I could feel the liquid anger leaking from under his fingers, staining my shoulders with black hatred.

"I can't promise that…." He finally breathed working his hands once more .

"Can you try?"

"Fine…" That made everything better. I took some time trying to approach this as easily as I could. And piece by piece my story unraveled. And piece by piece, Inuyasha's gorgeous face fell apart. It looked like every word had sent a hand fully of barb wire at his heart. And also at his patience. There was nothing much I could tell from his puzzled expression. It seemed like just five minutes ago I was standing talking to the weird friends. It's not like now I could explain it myself. Our break up fell from the sky. Inuyasha continued lifting my shoulders angrily. I was beginning to feel guilty for dragging him into this.

"You can stop with my shoulders now if you want-"

"No." He snapped. "You look like you're going to need this…" I had to admit that this true. Bankotsu would most likely never leave my head. _Freak? Sweet?_ Get a Dr. Seuss book for the love of it! Pleasing people is unbearable to succumb to. Inuyasha sighed heavily. He let go of me and moved to his window. His eyes had left him. And then I truly knew, that Inuyasha was thinking something. Something lethal. When he spoke, I knew he was holding back.

"What did I tell you about dating him? He's a fake!" His voice was a hiss. Reprimanding. I bit my lower lip again. It was surprising I Didn't hurt myself.

" I-I, I don't know….i don't even know Yash…" Tears pulled from my eyes. My throat cooked up salty tears that I didn't even know existed. I knew for sure that Inuyasha had picked up my scent on the spot, and could hear my growing sobs. He panicked. I sunk into the comforters sinking into the darkness in between my wrapped arms. I heard him groan once before his footsteps came towards me and I felt his arms engulf me.

"Oh come on Kagome!" His voice was a gentle beg. "Please don't cry…" Feeling his warmth against me soon began to make my heart beat again. My pulse raised and rung in my ears. I prayed that he wouldn't hear it. But the tears wouldn't stop. I was feeling so crummy that it hurt. Inuyasha sunk into me, placing his cheek to mine. His unusual warmth lifting the tears away from my face, and the silver fibers of his soft hair tickled at my lips.

"I can't stop thinking about it!" I sobbed just a little calmer. Inuyasha groaned with fake frustration.

"Ugh…stop…" He chuckled softly. His laugh was so addicting. I was almost over powered with the urge to giggle.

"Ugh…_I can't_…" We both laughed now, yet the sound of footsteps stopped us. Kouga had walked into the room. He saw us there and a smile lit up on his face.

"KAGOME'S HERE!" I could almost hear Inuyasha's eyes rolling and In comes Kouga, charging me into another much needed hug. Inuyasha by then had let go of me as he began ruffling my hair. "What's up Sport!" I wiped lingering tears, yet I was still smiling.

"It's horrible-" Kouga frowned. But before I could explain however, he was already off with a set of plans .

"What! Who is it! What did they do! Who! " Inuyasha leaned against the wall watching him with annoyed face. "I'll crack those ribs for ya'!" I guess Inuyasha was already losing his patience.

"I'll handle this wolf." Kouga stopped and watched him, somewhat reluctant. "We were having a heart to heart before you came in here…" Kouga moved to the door not taking his eyes of his friendly rival.

"Hmmm…..well…..okay…I guess" He frowned one more time before smiling and waving at me leaving.

As soon as Kouga was gone, Inuyasha moved to the closet.

"Come on you, we're getting outta here!" He said in a smirk. Those words only made me feel awkward. Look at me! I had a shadowed pool of mascara under my eyes and my hair was probably out again.

"But Inuyasha!" I began weakly, "I look awful! Just look at me!" He was already taking off his shirt and was going through his closet for another that he thought was suitable for the occasion. Of course Inuyasha had to have the stupid good _Bay Watch_ look. _Great, thanks Yash. _Now my eyes would never leave him. He had to make it worse when he left the closet that obscured my vision to come back out searching for something else. Payback time. I groaned and threw the heaviest pillow I could find at him. Inuyasha caught it and made a confused face.

"God Inuyasha, stop shoving sex down my throat…" I snapped at him playfully. Prideful as he was, he smirked.

"Why? Like what you see?" He teased raising the black tee to show the picture perfect abs. I threw another pillow at him and we laughed together. I stood up and gathered my purse.

"Shut up and take me somewhere." He nodded obediently.

"So it's a date?" He asked as we moved to the window. I didn't even have to think about. I needed this…I wanted this… To heavens I wanted this.

"It's a date." I nodded back.

So now we were climbing out the window to the darkness that engulfed us in an instant. Arm in arm, we walked to the drive way. Before us sat one of the Sanyosho's newest vehicle addition. It was a restored Firebird with a "completely" new paint job. The sleekened car sat on shiny chrome, with brand new tires. Like the bike, it had that "Sting Ray Yellow" paint job. But the thing that I found the most unique about the car was that there was no bird. Instead, plastered proudly on the front of the car, was a great greenish silver dog portrait. It's jaws were open and it was in a pose that meant It was furious. I didn't even know that there was such cars alive.

"I-Inuyasha…that car is COOL!" My voice was excited and happy. Inuyasha nodded proudly.

"Yep. It was a gift from my Dad."

"For what?" I asked leaning in to check out my reflection in the dogs burly chest. His gold eyes widened.

"I had to _help _him with the _whole _thing. It wasn't easy." I could imagine each painstaking detail, every line brushed into the dogs body. Every buff and every shine. It was the most beautiful piece of machinery I had ever laid my eyes on. And_ somebody_ made it. Inuyasha started with the keys. Both of us slid inside and sat for a moment admiring the interior. The seats weren't leather, thank goodness. I hate leather seats. None the less, excited, we glanced at each other in a smirk before the engine roared. Then, together, we sped off into the darkness to our 'date'. Yes. Just me Yash…

* * *

Aww! Ever felt "warm" around your best buddy? Be honest! Oh well! Magic, coming up next!

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends, you should get a best friend too!_

_-Review please! mwuah! Kisses!_


	2. Nostalgia

Another chapter! Almost done with the other stories! Hurrah! Huzzay! What ev. Enjoy!

* * *

Nostalgia

Inuyasha drove into the parking lot of the movies and I raised my eyebrows. Now I was curious. What would be his moves on this one.

"Your're not going to get tickets to some cheesy romance crap for me to watch are you? Not because Bankotsu by the way…"I asked as we got out. Inuyasha stared at me for about a good 3 seconds.

"_Romance? _You know me better…" He continued grilling me for a few seconds and we made it inside.

"So which one's the scariest?" My date asked as he scanned through the pamphlets of different things that were out. We sat at the booths that lined against the walls against the café. I nibbled at a pretzel and looked at my own pamphlet. We had about 15 minutes before the earliest horror movies aired and were putting our heads together to narrow it down.

"Hm….what about the one when that girl spends a day in hell?" I suggested. Inuyasha shook his head.

"That movies stupid. I saw it with Miroku last week." We crossed that off and looked for another.

"Hmm…what about the college student's who get hunted down by the creeper thingies." Inuyasha shrugged at my fancy vocab.

"Whatever. Sounds good to me." He slid out and I slid out behind him.

Yash and I made our way through the dimness and almost empty cinema. We made our way all the way to the back where most people avoided. Inuyasha propped a leg up in front of an empty seat on front of us as the previews started. We watched as people began trickling in slowly.

"I hate previews." He muttered besides me.

"Same here…" They played those little commercials about how to get tickets and stuff like that. Then finally the movie started. Inuyasha relaxed into his chair, and I layered my leg on top of his.

"You make a good foot rest."

"_Really Kagome? Really?_" Making his statement, he propped his other leg up stacking it on our growing tower. I made finally got my last laugh and now had my own relaxed position on Inuyasha. A devilish smile seeped into my face. I heard him mutter something.

"Feh. Always a women…."

* * *

Half way through our movie, I noticed that Inuyasha sat up and put his hood on. His eyes weren't on the screen anymore, but at some one. Someone in the screaming audience. I didn't pay attention to him fully, blowing it off easily. Then he tapped me sitting up

"What?" I asked.

"Take my waist.." His whispered in my ear. Hold up? What why?

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back. Thank goodness it was dark, he missed my blush.

" Just do it! Hurry!" He whispered back. I nodded and slipped my hand around his slim waist, hesitantly at first. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the vast audience in front of us. I couldn't help but to follow those golden orbs. And then…I wish I didn't. There, in the middle row, was eggplant, bandana head, and worst of them all….Bankotsu. In his posse. And that wasn't all either, under his arm was a girl. A unfamiliar girl. Her hair dark with the white shine of the screen. She turned to expose her perfect chiseled face. Her cheeks buttoned in what seemed perfect dimples. This was probably the worst horror I've seen tonight. And she was just so beautiful. Inuyasha shook his head in disgust. I sat there boiling, I could feel my slush melt in my grip. Then, Bankotsu and the Mona Lisa chick turned around. Her black dark eyes scanned behind her. Out of all the people here, guess who caught her eyes? Inuyasha… This can't be happening! But it was, she was intrigued by him, and we were here, boiling. Inuyasha, knew what this meant. Retreat.

I felt his fingers entwine in mines and we turned to each other in sync. I wore confusion, he wore seduction. He read my face easily.

"Just relax…trust me…." My lips couldn't say anything. But his face came closer to mine, and I sat as still as possible, my eyes glanced at Mona Lisa. I raised my eyes brows winking at her. _'I know you want to be me right now….'_

Inuyasha held my back and dipped us out of their view. We disappeared below the seat like frisky daters. A damage to my reputation, but I needed to disappear. Inuyasha fell on top of me gently. He braced his hands besides my ears laughing.

"How is it down there?" I fanned dust away from my face glaring at him.

"Do you have to ask?" He rolled his eyes and peeked between the seats. Bad news. Now Bankotsu and Mona Lisa were both looking our way. They looked overall puzzled. And they got their posse sitting up looking for us too.

Inuyasha cursed and slid from off me. We crept to the stairs and made our way quickly down to the next floor. Inuyasha pulled at my wrist as we ran out the theatre. I looked back to see Bankotsu now standing. He cursed and ran faster; I was just barely catching up. We made it to the parking lot, in which he parked _far _out into the lot. Hopefully, they stopped following us. I looked back again and gasped. A crowded group was drifting to the glass doors of the entrance. I made out a bright red bandana and a slim girl. Inuyasha didn't waste time. We tore down between cars and finally made it (without making it too obvious) to the sun on wheels. The hot firebird.

There was another problem now. Our escape was surrounded in a small circle of what looked like 14 year olds This is the problem of having one of Inuyasha's cars.. One kid was checking in the windows and I could see a small fog of his breath cloud the glass. Inuyasha stopped and growled. He dug in his pocket pulling out his keys and hit a button on a remote. The kids flew off the car as if it had burned them. A siren that sounded as ear splitting and daring as a police call rang though the lot. The boys ran off putting their hands up as if they got caught stealing "illegals".

As soon as they left screaming, we fled to the doors before the mobs cut eyes could pick us up. It was already noticeable after we dipped from the seats and "mysteriously" disappeared. The clustered groups stopped and somewhat drifted around a bit. It seemed like they were confused on what to do next. I was puzzled at what Inuyasha was going to do once we were in the car. He leaned his head forward and cursed.

"What's the matter Yash?" I whispered. He shuddered and closed his eyes.

"I know that girl." My lack of response said it all.

"How?"

"I dated her. She's such a blank. It's not even funny…" I smiled to myself. Inuyasha's lingo was interesting enough. _Blank _was his favorite word.

"That's Kikyou? Kikyou Sayoko?" He nodded slowly exposing all the shame that came forward.

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"Everything…" He sighed looking up at the tan ceiling than at me. Both of us hated our sucky date life more than anything. Seeing the fact that here we we're running from our ex's. It was pathetic. But who really cared. Why was our ex's together anyways?

Our self loathing ended when it dawned on us that the group was halfway to the car. Inuyasha looked up catching sight of the two. He jammed in the key and let the car roar before we took off. The tires crying out somewhat softly.

Inuyasha drove like he was driving away from his thoughts of Kikyou. Quick, yet careful. I looked over at him curiously and he glanced at me briefly.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked looking away.

"It's a surprise-" He cracked another grin exposing the pointed tip of his pearl white fang as I began my groans.

"Inuyasha! You know I hate surprises!" I wailed dramatically.

"Suck it up."

I spat my tongue out at him; the piece of our so large immaturity that we didn't want to get rid of. That's what made us 'us'. Inuyasha spat his tongue back at me. And we laughed stupidly.

"Nice to see how much we grown." He added. I nodded.

"Brings back memories…" I happily took a breath. "Oh the days of being 12 again…" Inuyasha laughed at that remark.

"Oh please! I left you for _one _summer and you come back with hips and C cups. It was the most devastating thing that ever happened to me!" He shook his head as if he were trying to shake the thought from his head. The sting of a hard smile creased my face.

"Well you ditched me too ya' know! You went all 'alto' on me. And let's not forget the height difference!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't forget the '_Baywatch_' beauty either." I slugged him for that one, yet my mind never left that summer returning to the 6th grade. Everything was never the same between us. Stupid hormones…

* * *

_Around August 6 years ago…_

I got out the mess hall feeling nothing but the burn of excitement and anxiousness. I haven't seen Inuyasha in weeks. But it always seemed like years. My camp was all girls (way to go mom…) and i couldn't even get to spend time with Miroku, Kouga or my other brotherly friends. It wasn't fun without them. Even with Sango with me. So here we were. Sitting out on the railing with my bag in hand. Waiting. Just waiting. The only thing that has kept me going in this stupid camp was knowing that Inuyasha would come and walk us home with Sango.

I jittered impatiently, and humble Sango caught my movements. She tightened her hold on the bags and giggled.

"What are bouncing around like that for?" I could feel my cheeks light up.

"Nothing" I mumbled with a grin. She didn't say anything else and looked off into the distance. I continued my foot jittering, but more subtly. Pick up time was at 12 o'clock. It was 11:59… The thought let my hope sink to the ground. Maybe Inuyasha forgot that he was supposed to come get me. What if he didn't care? I was thinking so hard and long, that I didn't even notice the sounds of the girls behind me grow into whispers. Quieted low whispers, with double the giggles. Sango looked over her shoulder and smiled. What was everybody all blushing and excited about?

As soon as I turned my head, my stomach clouded with insects.

My transformed, new and improved hanyou walked up to us casually. His hair was lighter, the light gave it metallic streaks. His skin, tanner, face and chin more defined. I could see the boyish playful mischief play in his eyes. A cheerful sign that he didn't go all "mature" on me. His ears were more alert, the once fuzzy ears were more sleeked and stiff.

His body. The little kid body was chiseled. It was chiseled well. From those baggy jeans and red T-shirt, I could see the fleshy dents protrude through the light cotton. The hardness of the abdominals. The changes were hitting me as hard as the height increase, and his unintentionally-flirtatious fang smile was drilling haywire in my head. What should I do? What should I say? Should I fix my hair? Does my breath smell good? Wait! Oh no! I can't think like this about Inuyasha!

Nothing stopped me however from bulldozing into his arms and squeezing the tightened height of his body. He was still my pal. Sexy or not. Inuyasha chuckled with his deepened voice and pulled away from me.

"Did you get shorter? You're such a pip squeak…" I crossed my arms and raised my brows.

"You're taller than me? What did you _do _to yourself in Mexico?" He frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" There was that voice again.

"You looked fine before. It was only before your trip." Inuyasha frowned looking me up and down.

"Well what the hell happened to you? Since when do you have hips?" He stared me down and I simply laughed to myself throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"You'll get used to it…" He took my bag and he blushed at our close proximity. Sango followed us feeling the urge to say something smart. She gave us space. I have to thank her for that…

The girls whispered around rumors and threw me envious glances. What did I care? Inuyasha and I found that we had graduated from the shoulder to the waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder (much easier to reach now) and we slowly walked home…there was a lot of catching up to do. Maybe, we could both learn to abort those pesky fantasies also…

* * *

I glanced over at a focused Inuyasha once more. He couldn't tell that I was watching him, but my eyes were filling in the double transformation now. The sprouted attractiveness that was the sugar to my eyes. We drove in nostalgic silence. If only people knew how much I wanted to hold him right now. I restrained myself . Swerving off the road wouldn't be too much fun…

There was so much memories that it took me awhile to notice that we were starting on the highway to Downtown Boston. My surprise would come soon…

* * *

yes..and so will the next chapter! keep reading! im not giving up on anything!


	3. Hello Beautiful

Chapter 3 for all ya! Get well is almost wrapping up! And yes....THERE IS A NEW SERIES WITH THE SAME CHARACTERTS!!!! WHOOO!!!! My new series: "_Sanyosho Dinasty" _is gonna be coming up! Starring the same 10 teens, same pairings, and the same crazy house. But! Different scenarios! Keep urself updated!

* * *

Hello Beautiful

Inuyasha pulled up in a grassy fenced remote area. I could only look out in the distance and make out the shapes and the movement of trees and tall grasses inside. He took my wrist lightly, and lead us past the gates to a large building beyond a small path. Lampposts hummed lightly like a lullaby as we past.

As soon as I hit the inside of the brick building, all I could think about was how amazing the environment was. There were tables and large desks. Test tubes, cabinets and drawers were everywhere. From the corner of my eye, I could see what looked like a large basin used for washing large animals.

"Where are we?" I said with a smile. Inuyasha was in one of the cabinets placing on gloces and a facemask.

"At my 'job'." His muffled voice explained. I frowned as he handed me my own sanitary wear.

"You _work _here?" I asked following him to a set of double doors.

"My dad does. He's a zoologist. I'm just the animals 'mother' until they get older." He rolled his eyes as he said this.

"_Mother?_"

"You'll see…." He opened the door and I could see hay burst out before anything else could escape. Then there was neighing. A high pitched neigh. What am I getting myself into? Inuyasha and I walked into a stable where there sat beautiful colored horses with long manes and tails. I let out a cry of excitement seeing a brown female staring right at me. Behind her stood her tiny calf. Its curiosity adorably cute.

"She's so cute!" I cooed. Inuyasha shrugged turning to me.

"Wanna pet her?" I gasped.

"Really? What about the mother?" I said snorted.

"Oh please. Niyu's afraid of her own tail. She's pretty well behaved about her calf…" It was tempting to see that cute tiny thing there. Its dark eyes boring into mine. It was almost as if it trying to read my thoughts. I walked over to the little fawn and stroked the baby hairs on her nose. She whinnied softly. It was appreciated gratitude on my part. Inuyasha shuffled over to me and the tiny baby holding a carrot for it's mother.

"I have to do this almost every night." He said through the stringy hollow clonks of chewing. I continued stroking the youngster, keeping her busy while her mother snacked.

"That's a commitment for someone with a low attention span." I smirked. Inuyasha's gold eyes widened and he threw hay at me. I couldn't help but to laugh with him. As we moved towards the door for Inuyasha's next task.

* * *

Now he lead me through another corridor. Through heavily guarded iron doors we were inside a room full of glass. Inuyasha smiled at me.

"This is my favorite." He moved towards a large pen in the absolute back. Isolated and lonely. Inside I could see something draped and yellow among the trees and branches of the tank. Inuyasha made his way inside. My eyes followed him and watched as he took the yellow log down from the trees. He came back out slowly. Coiled lightly around his waist and shoulders was a bright yellow python. More than 7 feet long. Inuyasha panicked seeing my shocked face.

"Okay, pleeeaese don't freak out-"Yeah right Inuyasha.

"I wanna hold it!" I chirped. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?"

" _I want to hold him._" I repeated. What? Did I say something wrong? Inuyasha eyed me.

"You're so weird." He frowned. I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't run screaming." This was interesting. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Oh Inuyasha" I pat his cheek like I did with the horse "You're so naïve." The python's head raised slowly besides his neck like if it agreed.

"What ever. Just take him." He muttered blowing it off. He draped the heavy reptile over my shoulders making sure not to put it around my neck and went over checking the other animals in the other habitats.

"So which one is this?" I asked running my hand over a part of its scaly yellow body. I looked over at Inuyasha. He was holding a fuzzy tarantula reorganizing it's tank.

"Albino Burmese python."

"Ooo…fancy…" The heavy creatures tongue slithered. Smelling me out. It soon occurred to me that this thing started to get tighter. "Hey, Yash!" I called.

"Yeah whatsup." He continued with the tarantula.

"Um…this is a constrictor, right?"

"Yeah." The python draped it's self around my waist and got twice as tight. "It's got enough muscle unfortunately to kill a person..." Why Inuyasha would say this in my growing distress was natures mystery. This thing was squeezing on me slowly taking the air out me, and my only protection was clueless. Here I was. What a night! Like if I was possessed, I bursted out laughing like a crazy woman at all the crap I went through, even though the night was still a bit young. My laughs coming out in half choked cries. In an instant, Inuyasha put the arachnid away and was at my side. I laughed so hard that tears coated my eyes.

"Kagome, what the hell are you laughing at?" He snapped with confusion. I paid him no mind at all. The thought of this snake, Bankotsu, Kikyou and the party was beginning to crash down on me.

"Oh Inuyasha!" I panted between cries. I couldn't stop laughing, even through his scowls. "It's squeezing the life out of me!" He quickly tugged the powerful snake from clutching me any tighter. The snake came off with grace. I know that it wouldn't have gotten off so easily if it were a human trying; Me for a perfect example.

Although I was free from the snake, I couldn't stop laughing. By then, Inuyasha put the thing away and joined my side.

"Kagome you could have been spitting up your own spine if I wasn't here!" I guess he was worried. I was having too much fun to be worried. I finished my hysterics looking at him.

"What do you want me to do then?" Inuyasha didn't even know what he wanted.

"I dunno, maybe _you're _too dangerous for the animals." He smirked. "I think the cheesy romance movie is the best option-" NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

"Nooo!!! I wanna see some more animals!" I pleaded playfully. He rubbed his chin pondering. "I'll behave! Promise!Just one more!!" Inuyasha sighed and smiled.

"Fine…" He muttered. I was a pest again.

"YAAAAY!!!" I squealed hugging him. He rolled his eyes and left to the doorway.

"Wait here." Inuyasha instructed me. "AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" I chuckled and nodded like a puppy dog.

"Yeeeeeee-essss Inu-Ya-sha…" He shook his head walking out the door mumbling: "What am I going to do with you?"

Inuyasha returned momentarily with a large rainbow tailed parrot. It was squawking uncontrollably and flapping his wings repeating the words: _Beautiful…beautiful…beautiful._ I always had a soft spot for talking animals.

"Awww! A parrot!" I cried. The bird squawked again repeating: _Parrot…PARRROT!!! _

"This is my mom's bird, Da'Vinci." My half demon said as it was chewing on a strand of his hair. He pulled out of its reach. Parrots were smart animals, I wonder what they could do.

" Does he do tricks?" I asked with a fun grin. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yea. _Way _too many."

"Show me some!" I cried with excitement. He shrugged

"Fine I guess. I'll just ask him some stuff and he'll react to it." Da'Vinci flapped his wings as he turned to him. "Okay Da'Vinci, this is Kagome. What do you think of Kagome?" Da'Vinci bobbed his head and wolf whistled.

_"Beautiful! Beautiful!" _I blushed giggling. I think I like this bird already.

"Okay D.V., what does Dark Vader say?"

_"I'm your father!" _He finished off with a static noise.

"Good boy. Okay, what does Miroku say?"

_"Oooh baby yooouuuu…yoou got what I neeeeeed…." _It sing songed.

"Good. What is Sanyosho?"

_"Woof…woof!"_

"What's Kirara?"

"_Meow!"_

"What's Kouga and Ayame?"

_"Ahhhoooooooo!"_

"Okay D.V" He took some time to think as I was in awe. I was amazed at how amazing this bird is. "What does Uncle Ben say?"

_"Power! responsibility!"_

"Great job. What do the policemen say?"

_"You have the right to remain silent!"_

"Good job D. Now what do you give Kagome?" The bird reached over and placed it's beak briefly to my cheek pulling it away.

_"Muwahhhh! Kissy, Kissy!" _I couldn't help but to laugh clapping happily. How flattering. Inuyasha stroked the bird on his arm.

"That bird is amazing! That's so cool!" Da'Vinci bobbed his head again.

_"Kagome! Name! Kagome! Kagome! Kissy! Kagome!" _He sang again. I blew him a kiss and he flapped his wings.

_"Beautiful! Beautiful Kagome! Kissy! Mwuah!" _Inuyasha stroked the bird once more.

"Okay you, it's time for your cage. What do we say to pretty Kagome?"

_"Night beautiful! Night beautiful!" _I began to laugh, but he wasn't done with his act. _"Call me! Call me!" _

Inuyasha motioned me to the door and I followed him out with the bird.

"Does he stay here alone?" I asked eyeing the color spectrum on his feathers.

"No. My Dad should be coming by in a few to take him home." We went into the main room and Da'Vinci was put back Inside his cage. We began moving to the exit before he called out.

_"Good night beautiful." _There was one last squawk then a: _"Night Yasha…Nigh t Yasha"_

"Good night! I waved blowing a kiss his way as we left through the doors.

* * *

Outside, Inuyasha had took my hand. I looked down at him with curiosity. We apparently weren't going back to the car. For now that is.

"Come on," He whispered. "We'll just walk around a bit." I nodded.

"I don't mind."

Inuyasha gave me one of those unintentional-flirtatious smiles again. My reaction was a cool shiver. He frowned.

"_Cold?_" He teased moving his face to mines. Funny Inuyasha. Funny. I smirked and slugged him one in the shoulder as he moved away from me with a fit of laughing.

"Funny Inuyasha. Pre-tty damn funny…" I threw him a hard scowl. Inuyasha's ears drooped and he pouted.

"Are you mad at me Kags?" My answer turned out to be an inhuman mumble, and I walked faster trying to hold my urge to laugh. Ugh! Why was he so adorable? Why can't I be mad at him!

"Hmph." Persistant Inuyasha took my side with just a stride.

"Still mad?" I frowned and continued down the sidewalk. I could feel his smile against my back. Then, like if it was in his plans, he took my hand and brought it to his lips in a gentle the feeling!The purest feeling my knuckles kept, still warm from his touch. I felt heat rise in my face. His gold eyes lock on mine as his head laid bowed. Those testing eyes. The pure seduction and mischief in the golden amber. All sewed in one liquidated package.

"How do you feel _now_?" He whispered softly. I was stripping over the dictionary and phonics in my now feeble mind.

"Fine…" I managed to say in just barely a whisper. Inuyasha winked at me before we continued our stroll.

A part of me wanted desperately to know why Inuyasha chose my hand rather than my lips...Did he understand my plans? Was it just the fact that kissing me on the lips was too far ahead from us? What _were_ his plans? And what was that wink for?

My head was in so much colossal haywire that I didn't even realize a group talking and laughing behind us. Their voices loud and mouthy like if they had too much caffeine.

"Yo!" I heard them call. Just that one call. That one call, sent me hurdling to a darken abyss of anger. Inuyasha stopped walking, lurching me forward in a forced halt. Bankotsu swaggered up to us. His groupd trickling behind him like a wedding veil. Where the hell did he come from?

"Whatsup Inuyasha…" He greeted. I could just pick up the hatred in his voice. The unrequited rivalry.

"Hey Bankotsu." Inuyasha replied coolly. Their eyes fixated on each other. Pupils stained an invisible black. Kikyou stood beside his arm. Watching. Loathing. I thought it couldn't get any worse once he glanced at me. "What brings you here."

"Aw nothing….I saw you guys at the movies and couldn't get a hold of you in time…But I just want to know if you wouldn't mind if I _steal _Kagome for a little bit would you?" I watched Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye carefully. Predicting his move would be lethal. He wouldn't dare would he? It all came crashing down on me once I was lightly pushed forward by his hand.

"Not at all…_teammate…_" I might as well should have sold my soul to the devil. What a friend you are Inuyasha! Traitor! Ii glared at him as I began walking away with my now ex boyfriend. Inuyasha watched me. A icy cold stare crept over his face. Then they got farther away...as I followed Bankotsu….

* * *

What does he want? Stay tuned and you'll find answers! Plus, don't forget the new series!


	4. Release Therapy

Here we are! Your chap delivered! Have fun! WARNING: THE FOLLOW CONTAINS MILD FIGHTING AND PAINFUL UNUSUAL FLESH TEARING. However, SOME ONE THAT I HATE GETS THERE ASS WHOOPED SO READ!!! Hurrah! Hazzay! Hazzai! Read and Review pretty please!

* * *

Release Therapy

Walking along the sidewalk, I wasn't pulled that far from the other group. We were far enough to be able to make out some hushed words and conversations. Bankotsu had stopped not too far from the same spot where my hand was kissed. And by then, I figured that I had already, made up my mind about being a total bitch to him. Something that I never did. Hey. Times can be crucial.

"What." I snapped while looking off into the distance. My arms crossed with aggravation. This better be good.

"So. You're officially not talking to me…." I nodded with the angry glued face stuck on my head. "Oh I see…" He shuffled on his feet and I frowned at his awkwardness. There was a pause before I watched Bankotsu's eyes dart to Inuyasha. "You and Sanyosho huh…" He noticed the spark in my eyes. Before I could correct him however, he was already rattling on in a slow deep voice. It was almost painful to listen to him. Him and his strings of absent curses. I couldn't take it, I drew the line.

"So what exactly do you want?" I snapped. Bankotsu's eyes came back to me. They were grave and serious.

"Listen Kagome," He took the side of my face and I flinched. "I need you back…" Bankotsu? Oh please! I don't even fit his criteria. I looked up into his pleading eyes. My face softened.

"No." Was my only answer. I pulled his hand from off of me. I couldn't even look at his broken face before I started to walk back to Inuyasha. Bankotsu thought I was a pushover. That can't stay. Sorry.

I heard him call my name back, but I didn't listen. As far away from him is the best place for me right now. Nowhere else. Inuyasha caught sight of me leaving and I mumbled a quick.

"I'm okay." He eased and went on with the conversation that he really didn't feel like having. Kikyou however thought that this was the perfect opportunity for some bonding. She caught up to me putting on her best smile.

"Hey Kagome." I mumbled a mix between a "hi" and a "hey". I was too pissed for human words. Kikyou smirked.

"So you date Inuyasha now?" I didn't look at her.

"No." I sighed. Sad isn't it. A shocked look came to her face.

"Really? Then the whole thing during the movie and stuff-"Her voice trailed off. Oh that? Obviously I didn't want to explain that further.

"Um…it was nothing really…" I blushed of her obvious hints. But Kikyou was no fool. She read my redness anyway.

" I see…I see…" Her eyes fell on my hanyou again. "I remember those days being with Inuyasha…" A smile curled to her lips. "I think that the total bad ass personality gives him edge." I nodded playing with a leaf caught in the fence that we were leaning on…

"Is that so…"

"Yeah…if I could date him…I'd do it again…"

"Why?" I asked curiously. Now I was listening. She bit her lips smiling and raised her brows. I thought she would ansewer me, but then the most cruelest look came to her face. Then I knew why she wanted to be back with Inuyasha also. Yet even worse, Kikyou put the reason why me and Bankotsu broke up and the reason why she wanted Inuyasha. The math was lethal. Like a snob she turned her face up.

"I dunno…it's probably too _grown _for you." I gasped. The hurt hit me like a fire hose.

"What does that mean Kikyou!" I stood up right in front of her. She wasn't the least bit phased at my yelling.

"Is that too small for you too?" She smirked devilishly. "Get real Kagome. No one is ever going to love you with that little girl act your pulling." She cut her eyes. I could feel her _real _opinion burst out. "Your nothing but a little girl with boobs…" That was it! I felt my head get light.

"YOU BITCH!" I lunged at her jabbing her in her face. Kikyou gasped and soon, I was slapping and pulling at her head. Ieven took hold of her perfect hair and began pulling and tearing. She cried out, but instantly began trying to attack me back. The anger, the blazing little imp that tore at my nerves. Kikyou had enough and took her pointed hair comb out her hair and attempted to stab me with it. I maybe _little, _but I sure ain't dumb. Quick as ever, I remembered the one thing that Inuyasha ever taught me about girls fights. My tongue laced around her silver earring, and with all the might I could put on my jaws, I yanked it off. Earring, and lobe, and all. Kikyou screamed as blood trickled down her neck. By the time she started her screams, I was clawing at her. I heard voices and feet nearing me. Then I was lifted. Lifted just barely off the ground.

"Kagome! Kagome! Stop!" Inuyasha said gently. I heard him, but my bloody fingers were still snatching and pulling. Tears of hurt, anger, and fury fell from my eyes. Bankotsu was at Kikyou's side checking out her ear that was missing a piece of flesh. I tore off the piece with the piercing…

Inuyasha had already began pulling me away, I let a good spit at her before he hauled me off in my mad mood.

* * *

We had stopped by a small empty line of trees. I broke in Inuyasha's arms as he released me. Sinking in, realization hit. The worst of my feelings. I would always be a stupid little girl. The heavy mess of the world fell on me. And sadly, the worst tears I have ever cried came down on me. The saltiness littering my taste buds as I cried so hard that I couldn't even see properly. Inuyasha's scent lingered around me before I felt his strong arms crumple me into a loving hold. I held him so tightly.

"This sucks…" I whimpered. "This sucks so bad!..." He nodded and pulled from me to wipe my tears away.

"It'll be fine…don't worry…." His voice was a cooling like a medicine for burns. I was set on proving myself. Set that this wasn't my day. I dried my lonesome ears.

"I'm gonna be dumb forever…" I sunk into his chest. "Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" Inuyasha chuckled and I could hear the vibrations from his throat.

"True. But you're _my _idiot." The tears slowed, and I slugged him lightly yet again.

"Shut up Inuyasha…" Something on my face had caught his attention and I saw his eyes lock on it. Then with the part animal trait he had, his face was brought near mine and his tongue had lightly dragged across my cheek. I stiffened instantly, both of us quickly pulling away.

"Aye! Inuyasha!"I squeaked. He made an innocent look.

"Heh heh, it's a dog habit…"He grinned. I touched my cheek and he suddenly remembered why he had licked me. "Was that your blood?" My mind spun back to the memory of me wrapping my tongue around Kikyou's earring.

"Um…." I began to hesitate. "Not exactly…" He put two and two together and I watched as his gold eyes widened with surprise.

"What did you do before I got over there?" I stared at the ground as though the answer laid asleep under my ankles.

"Well…I kind took part of her earlobe off…" I winced at my own brutality. It wasn't _that _much. I couldn't really understand why, but he actually smiled.

"Oh…so you took my word about the earring trick huh?" I nodded slowly and felt a piece of the broken clasp under my tongue. He watched as I spat out the sterling silver before I was about to get sick in the grass.

"It was scary…..there was so much blood and-"Inuyasha shook his head.

"Think of what could have happened to you if you didn't fix her right then and there. " The thought was mind numbing. I'd probably have one eye or something I that range. My eyes drifted to Bankotsu and company. I could see Kikyou pointing towards us (most likely me) screaming off at him. She was holding her torn ear. Somehow, it wasn't satisfying seeing her there in pain and angry. Inuyasha's hand took my wrist.

"Come on, let's just go do something else before we get arrested..." That was certainly a better idea. We could continue our walk, but without any stalkers…

* * *

Inuyasha and I walked down far enough to realize that we were in a harbor. I know that harbor..This was where I spent my days with Bankotsu. Me, him, and his stupid yacht in which he insisted we shared. I caught the silver bullet in the sea bobbing slowly. Lights like a Christmas tree. Inuyasha followed my gaze out into the water to the well sized yacht.

"Cool isn't it?" He asked. Boy did I know. It most likely was the reason why I had stayed in my relationship.

"Oh that? That's Bankotsu's yacht. Richy rich boy insists that he's sharing it with me." I rolled my eyes .

"Well what are we doing here?" I gasped.

"Inuyasha! We can't do that-"

"Why?" He shrugged casually. Now I could see the bad ass turn on… I dried my sweating palms.

"That's trespassing!"

"Do you have stuff on there?" He asked. I thought about this for a moment. Well…come to think of it, I did have my summer stuff that I kept in there. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just "take" them. We exchanged smirks.

"Why Inuyasha, what such a devilish smile you have!" I sad mimicking our red riding hood skit as we moved down the dock.

"Only evil enough for revenge my dear…" Oh yes. Sweet revenge alright. We'll show those two. How about a little hang out in the yacht?

* * *

There's some mischieft coming! Be aware! And make sure not to wear your earrings around Kagome if you have any. JK! See ya soon! nEXT ChAppIe SoON!!


	5. Navigare et Nautica

This is Kagomes transition. It's not the most exciting chappie, but it has to be in the story. I promise though however, THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE YOUR PURE FLUFF NEEDS! Read this! I am working on the next chapt as im typing (on my desk top right now) It will be a sweet chapter! R and R!

* * *

Navigare et Nautica

Inuyasha slipped over the railing first and pulled me up effortlessly from off the dock. We glanced at each other before I worked my key into the hatch door. Hopefully it was empty.

To our advantage, we were in alone. The two of us, inside the epitome of wealth. Inuyasha made his way over to the fancy glass granite countertops.

"My, my my," He began as his eyes watched his refection in the stone. "What fancy granite." I was picking up my favorite pink sweater when I saw an evil smile come to his face.

"Yash, what are you going to do?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow with his smile again.

"Cover your ears Kagome." He ordered. I quickly shut my ears as the most horrible scratching noise cut through me. The noise sharp and piercing. Worse than a plastic fork against a chalkboard. The sound however pushed through my flesh into my ears. I watched as Inuyasha's claws scratched a big heavy lightning bolt into the precious stone finish. He did it with much alacrity. Once he was finished however, I eyed him.

"How can you even do that?" He shrugged and we plopped onto the couch that shared the space.

"I'm a half demon Kagome, it's like second nature." He blew the lingering debris out of his nails.

I ran my hand along the granites fresh wound and watched as Inuyasha noticed a black wine cabinet in the back. "Ooo…I smell more stuff to destroy…" This job sparked my interest. I may not have claws able to cut stainless steel, but I do know how to destroy stuff. Kikyou's earring was a perfect example.

Inuyasha drew out a dusty bottle and blew off the clinging age. I bet he got that from his basement to look more fancy. It smelled a lot like his basement.

"Hmm…'Chateau Maucoil Chateauneuf-du-Pape'." He said beautifully. The words just slid off his tongue in a graceful manor. It almost made me jealous.

"Hmph…show off." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh mon amour! J'ai appris à parler français depuis que j'ai été trois. Je suis totalement fluide. Je suis aussi couramment dans 8 autres langues. Vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes fou." He ended patting my shoulder.

Humph. Stupid, perfect, French speaking, beautiful, bad ass, rebel Inuyasha. Grrr! He ignored me and continued with deciding what he wanted to do with it.

"Hmm…let's just see…" Inuyasha popped the cap off.

"What are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"Even though I hate wine, I'm gonna taste it."

"No fair!" I pouted. He rolled his eyes and took a fancy glass pouring me one first.

"Here you go. You baby." I took my 'deserved' sip and glared at him. People usually say that wine is wine is great when it is 'expansive' but what the hell were we drinking! We spat it out as soon as we tasted it. It was bad enough to have Inuyasha switching to different languages again…

"¿Qué diablos! Esta es la peor cosa que he probado!" He hissed. I coughed out the acidity.

"Ew…I'll say…." We didn't even know what to do with the bottle. Inuyasha opened the deck door and threw it out. "Now what?" I asked as I tried to draw out the taste from my tongue.

"Who knows, we could wreck more stuff…" I was getting nervous now. What if we'd get caught? What if he'd know it was us? It would make sense that we had just fought with them. Well…I wouldn't say we actually…

"What if we get caught?' I announced to him. Inuyasha gave me the stupidest look known to man.

"You're worried about getting _caught_. With _me!" _I nodded in response. Of course he found this absolutely amusing. Inuyasha was "trained" however(my slugging). All he did was let out a small chuckle. "Stop worrying so much! Just have fun for once in your life!" I watched as he picked up a pillow on the couch and pulled it apart in his hands. The stuffing bursting and falling to the carpet like a pile of hail.

Inuyasha was so free. So wild. He didn't care for the laws that bound us to this earth. He was free to do what he wanted. He ran on Sanyosho time…and Sanyosho time only...

Soon I was shrugging myself off. This was my Friday. No. _Our, _Friday. Who gave a damn about who thought what!

I swung my hand knocking down a beautiful glass vase. It shattered hitting the ground instantly. The pieces of glass scattering like my soul. Watching it explode like that let sparks grow in my head. I was free.

Inuyasha got into the DVD's collection, and now, he was stomping and crushing and smashing them into crumbs. Personally, I added a creative touch. I snatched a fire axe off the wall and started working on the coffee table. My strength crackling the wood and glass. I swung at the side legs causing it to collapse on one end. That wasn't good enough. Inuyasha placed down a set of china he was tossing against the wall and took the axe from me.

"No, no, no!" He swung it into the center and wood splinters flew out. "With more feeling! He broke your heart! Now it's your turn!" He was right. As soon as I took that axe back, the coffee table was nothing but firewood.

* * *

Our next project was the entertainment center. Together, we pushed down the whole T.V. set and stand. It crashed to the floor rocking the boat slightly, and we attacked our electronic beast. Inuyasha was dicing the cords as I smashed in the screen using the DVD player.

After we abolished that, it was the kitchens turn for renovations. I took hold of the small chandelier above us and had my joy swinging off of it until it was broken off, leaving ugly skinny nerve like wires.

"Kagome!" My hanyou called. I came to him and stood behind him. He was holding the sink hose. Inuyasha sprayed the water from a safe distance to the electrical live wires of the chandelier veins and there was a bright explosion of electricity. Then we were seeing moonlight.

It didn't take us long before we were worn out. I had gathered all my little things in a small duffle bag and we inspected out work. Not one item in its place. Satisfied, we marched out of the boat. Hopefully no one saw us.

Outside, we stood watching it. The smell of sea salt clouding our thinking. There was just one thing I always wanted to do…

I bent down slowly and began pulling at the anchor. Inuyasha watched me and yanked it off assisting me. The boat, unhooked, rocked slowly. Back and forth, it drifted inch by inch away from the dock. So long…too bad you won't be able to find your boat Bankotsu. The sea will take it now…

We watched proudly. It should be gone by Sunday. Hopefully.

Yawning I looked down at my watch one last time. My stomach froze. Oh no! It was 11 o'clock! I panicked in my head. I hate curfews.

"Inuyasha!" I called. He turned to me.

"What?"

"I need to get home!" I cried picking up the bag. He took the bag from me.

"Get on my back." Why? I didn't say anything else but fixed myself on his back like he told me to (lesson learned). My legs wrapping around his chiseled waist I held on tightly. "Don't fall off." He smirked. Then we were leaping over boat tops, piers and small beach shacks. I clung to his shoulders as he leapt gracefully back to the car. It would have been so easy just to glide over the town….but Inuyasha wanted the time….with me…..

* * *

The car ride home lasted less time than I ever thought it would. Inuyasha had parked outside before an empty driveway. How can that be? I flew out from my door and instantly worked my door into the key. Inuyasha followed me inside. He had a suspicion. Something wasn't right in this equation…

I found out for myself the truth that lay in front of me. Glorious as snow days.

Nobody was home…

* * *

Fluff coming up next! PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! I VOW TO SATISFY! STAY CONNECTED!

Kassy Kay aaaalllllll day


	6. Steps Ahead

Moment we've all been waiting for! Give it up for IxK! Your fluff chappie here! Just in a day! WARNING: MIGHT NOT BE VERY SUITABLE FOR LITTLE KIDS. I CAN'T EXACTLY STOP YOU, SO, YEAH, DON'T READ IF U KNO YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE. THIS CONTENT **DOES NOT CONTAIN NUDITY. I REPEAT, NO NUDITY,** IF THAT WAS WHAT U WERE LOOKING FOR, SORRY! I'M AROUND YOUGN KIDS TOO MUCH WHAT CAN I SAY. THERE IS SEXUAL THEMES. you'll see later.

Please keep all hands in feet inside the vehicle, thankyou! LOL R&R!

* * *

Steps Ahead

It started with a note. A sharpie marker with scrawled writing. Not as much of a message, but a phrase.

"_Kagome, went out for weekend to Monday. Sorry! We'll be back! We went to see Aunt (went into labor). Be good!"_

Almost the _whole _weekend? What in blazes! Have Mom and Gramps gone completely _mad_? This was _waaayyyy_ too convenient.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him frowning in confusion.

"Your 'fams' not home." I tore the sticky note from off of the fridge and threw it in the trash still shocked.

"I know, isn't it weird?" I said with a yawn. I suddenly realized how badly I wanted to fall asleep, but leaving my best friend was like winter without blankets. Not necessary, but VERY wanted…..very….

As soon as I let out my innocent yawn, Inuyasha was already on my case.

"Alright you'" he began and scooped me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Time for you to go to bed."No! I couldn't! He was halfway up the stairs to my room once I shook off my exhaustion.

"No!" I heard myself cry a little _to _quickly. He placed me down on my new bed. (I traded in that stupid tiny bed for a bigger one.)

"You need to sleep Kagome." He pressed upon me as if I didn't understand. He sat besides me pulling the covers over my body. My eyes were wide open now. He's not going to leave my sight.

"I'm not tired though," I pouted. My dark hair shifted around my shoulders. He stubbornly shook his head.

"I shouldn't have taken you out that long. Your tired, you have to sleep." I can be stubborn too lf I wanted to be. Inuyasha wasn't the only one. I sat up testing him.

"I said I'm _not tired_…" Inuyasha shrugged. He wasn't up to forcing me to do something I didn't have to do. We began to build a compromise. "Say something to me…" I suddenly said. He frowned in confusion.

"What?" I got myself comfortable hugging my pillow in my arms.

"Say something. In any language. I don't care. I just want to hear something." Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Does it matter?" I shook my head lightly. He sighed with thinking and began to speak softly. The words rolling off his tongue again in some sort of lullaby. His eyes staring off into space.

""Fille de la beauté ... Fille de la lumière ... Pour l'amour de votre âme ... Pour l'amour de votre eyes.I ne sais pas ce que c'est ... que me donne envie so.I vous ne savez pas ce que l'on est , Qui rend votre rouge joue 'est une partie de moi en toi, je le vois dans votre sourire, ne serait-ce que vous pouvez comprendre, la façon dont vous me faire l'amour vous smile.I .. précieux fille de la lumière. La beauté, la camaraderie, et la fille de pure lumière…" I felt my eyes droop with his dreaminess.

"T-t-that was beautiful…" I heard myself say. He smirked and placed a kiss on my forehead gingerly. His lips felt just the same as I wanted them to be. Warm, soft, smooth, light as a butterfly felt. He was a mix of everything. The wild fun personality, but at the same time, that loving caring, compassionate person…the person…who I suddenly…just now…thinking of this entire night……the person I, Kagome Raiyu Higurashi,…had wanted……

With that, I realized that I _couldn't _have him…..And that…was truly, upsetting…

Once he pulled away, he took all his beauty with him. His warmth, his love, and devastated my body so much; tears began to run down my eyes. How many times had I cried tonight? How many times? How many times would I have him worried about my mental health? What the hell was wrong with me!

"Kagome," He began wiping away falling tears "did I make you cry?" His palm had rested against my dampening cheek. He wiped the tears away soothingly. I didn't even fear to flinch that he might knick me. I was like glass to him.

My silent tears continued to fall, but an unconscious sad smile was just beginning to breathe life to my face.

"No, not exactly" Hearing my clear silent voice was a phenomenon. I wasn't choked up. My body wanted only to give into the desire. My only desire right now…

"So what's the matter?" He whispered now. I looked down at my hair, trying to find a split end, but warmth had touched to my chin. He had brought my face back up slowly. Now I was looking into his pleading gold-amber eyes. He thought he was the burden, he thought he was the beast to all my suffering. No. To God no! People are my problem. The world is my problem.

"Kagome…you can tell me anything…." He cooed. I looked away at him. My attempts to resist his attraction turned futile. My eyes shied away. I was ashamed, and he could see it. "Don't be ashamed…I don't care…." How was I going to approach this? It would take a lot of strategizing for this one…

I took a deep breath and delicately did my best to take care of the subject.

"Inuyasha…" I sighed silently. "we've known each other since almost all of our life…" He nodded with seriousness. I could tell that he wasn't listening. He was _feeling…_

"Yes." He said quietly. "I know…" I gulped and continued bravely.

"You have been one of my best friends…" I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but I forced a small unnoticeable smile "Some how, you out shine them all…"He smirked wiping away a lonely teardrop once more. "You're so different from them all…" What a list I had. "You're brave, gorgeous, patient-"

"Only with you" We chuckled together.

"Yes. Only with me…but, no matter what it is you are, a part of me always feels that," our eyes met together. ",that there's something…else" Our hands met each other's. Very slowly, they entwined gracefully. Our minds were slowly falling behind our bodies. Everything started to fall away from me… Inuyasha leaned forward speaking softly.

"What is that _something_." I made sure that I was stable before I looked up at him. His lips parted. His metal hair falling around his shoulders. I tried desperately not to stare at his lips again. My answer was important. It was now or never… I took a deep breath of air and gulped.

"I love you."

I will never forget his reaction.

He looked away from me and I felt the hold on our hands tighten. I could feel my eyes tighten. No tears would fall for my rejection. There was not enough to spare.

"So you love me…" He repeated. Ashamed, I couldn't say anything else. I nodded slowly. This would end our friendship as we knew it forever. Hope fell down on its face as he sighed heavily.

"Then you know what…maybe we shouldn't be friends with each other anymore…" Those words stabbed me like a knife. I vowed to find a big hole and hide in it. I vowed not to eat sleep, or even talk again. It was over. We were over. I needed to disappear. I made so much plans for myself didn't even predict what would come next…

Inuyasha took my chin in his fingers… and pressed his soft lips…to mine. It was like I entered the afterlife. I didn't even realize that I stopped breathing.

"Maybe we should just be lovers instead…" He purred against my lips. I felt his moist tongue glide over them as he said his luscious words. And then I gave it to him. My kiss….the last innocence that I wished to give away. There was no catch. Just love lust trade. I was pulled into a heated kiss in return.

I kissed him back lightly with a unintended moan of satisfaction and pleasure. I hadn't flinched once I felt his tongue at my lips, or explore the caves of my mouth. I would be his…for now, and forever. Inuyasha pulled away from me and sent a trail of light kisses up the length of my throat, and jaw. Each one causing a tingle sensation through my veins. He made his way back up to my lips speaking against them. Teasing my body and seductively declaring his own feelings.

"Mhhmmm, I love you…" Those lines repeated in my head over and over again. They needed to be re heard. Each and every time over. It was true. I could feel it from his heart. His heartbeat…I'm pretty sure matched mine…

He had moved away after kissing me innocently once more. A perfect conclusion to a most tender, lustful experience. I gathered a lost breath, eyes widened.

"Whoa…" I panted. Inuyasha laughed at this.

"You're so naïve. It was just a kiss Kagome." I shook my head.

"If that's one of your _everyday_ kisses, I can't even imagine what your full effort is!" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wanna find out?" He cooed. Call it a rhetorical question. Inuyasha had his mouth over mines in a second. His heatened kiss sending cold shivers than my body. His fingers traced from my stomach to belly button in a slowly mesmerizing caress. Any lower and I don't think he would get away from me for the night. I however, made the move…

My fingers feeling over his defined torso. I had my opportunity to feel the indentations abs. My fingers traced the delicate spine and I could felt him shiver by my touch. My hand felt over the chest and stomach area when I was no longer touching a shirt, but living flesh. He pulled away from me giving me an impressed face.

"Wow Kagome. You're way ahead already." He breathed with a grin. My hands had accidently found their way under his shirt. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is that a _bad_ thing for you?" I smirked. "Maybe you should keep up…" I said daringly. His neck arched appealingly to my ear.

"Be careful..." His voice was daring. "I don't play nice with others…" I grinned back.

"I'm not like the others…" I whispered placing a kiss on his throat. He slipped the t-shirt off and whispered one last time in my ear.

"Then you're on," His tongue had slid up from my neck to jaw, he was challenging me."_Kagome…" _The way he said my name was enough to make me satisfied. Things came off layer by layer…we didn't need anything. All we needed was each other… I don't think that there could be anyone on Earth but Inuyasha to make me feel so whole… our little _sleepover _would be a very fulfilling night. I wonder what the hell I would have felt if it were with Bankotsu instead…

"Hellsyeah" to the hanyou…

* * *

Enjoy? there's a little more next time. It'll be a little more toned down in some parts too... ;) (but not all)

seeya next chap! coming soon! R&R


	7. Morning Sunshine

I tried to got for a sweet chapter. Have some "awww" moments okay! R AND R!!

* * *

Morning Sunshine

It was bright. Light from the window sill had streamed over my face. I groaned and turned my head away from it. Once I _did _turn on my side however, I noticed that I was alone. Alone in my bedroom. No one was with me. It was a dream, all a dream… a horribly realistic dream of finding my perfect and only love. The person who stood beside me since child hood. _That _person. Everything I did. Everything I said was all a fantasy. That is until I felt something invisible clinging to my face. Half asleep, I pulled at the object to see that hope was smiling down on me. In my hand silver strand of long hair. Just barely visible.

The previous night's activities were all starting to come back to me. The feeling of his warmth. The naturalness of his bizarre spearmint smell. Now it was all over my sheets, all around, and all over me. If germs didn't exist, I would never shower for the rest of life…

But where was he?

Lazily, I felt early morning drowsiness. Better get up now before it is too late. Had he left? Had he went home? Did he leave me? A fire in my stomach sent me to fly out of bed, blur through my morning rituals and make my way downstairs.

He was gone. What was I thinking? I found Inuyasha laying out numerous items in paper bags on the kitchen table.

"Hey Sunshine." He winked. My heart doubled over. I could only hold my heart blushing with a happy overjoyed smile.

"You stayed." He nodded loyally.

"Course I did," I watched his point to the table. "And don't forget your breakfast."

"Awww…._and _you got me breakfast!" It was my favorite light breakfast of the bagels and the "exotic" strawberry cream cheese. Most people didn't even know that there were different flavors of cream cheese. How I knew that was a mystery.

"You won't believe the lengths I went to, to get that."

"You didn't have to do that…" I sighed. He shook his head.

"No way. That's like hit and run." He gave me a mischievous smile. That had a lot of literal meaning in it.

"Ha! I get it!' I laughed. He rolled his eyes throwing a balled up napkin at me.

"You're soooo late." I gave him thumbs up.

"Don't I know…"

I finished my breakfast and watched him with a quizzical look on my face. His ears twitched.

"What's that look for?" I thought for a moment.

"Well…what are we…." I asked in soft voice. Inuyasha took my hand. He didn't have to hesitate. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently.

"I don't know for sure Love." Him calling me 'Love'. That made my day. My week. My life… It made my everything. "But I do have options…" I was sat upon his lap and he was holding me . Our fingers intertwined together.

"What are the options…" I questioned. Inuyasha twirled my hair around in his free finger.

"You _could _just be some random girl that I love….or…." I liked this game.

"Or what…"

"Or…" He took my chin and my face moved to his. ",how does being my _girlfriend _sound to you?" I was speechless. My eyes widened.

"Your-your-"Every word came out into a stutter. He chuckled softly. Mimicking me.

"_Your-your-_"His lips came to mine gently. Could I ask for anything else? He pulled away from me twirling my hair again. "So how about it? That's a rhetorical question by the way."

"But of course…" I nodded chuckling. We had kissed once more before I laid one just at the base of his throat.

"Aye, don't kiss me there!" He flinched and I started giggling remembering from last night.

"Oh that's right, demons are ticklish too." He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Sure we're ticklish!" He squinted as I suddenly yawned out of the blue. "Didn't get enough sleep last night Kagome?" He gave me another one of his fang smiles.

"I would imagine you didn't either Yash…"

"You don't have to sleep with me if you're going to be a snail the next day…"He reminded me. I frowned.

"Why _wouldn't _I want to sleep with you?" He shrugged with ease.

"Sex is complicated." I rested my head in my hands.

"But of course, _dear_…" He tilted his head trying to read me.

"Yes...but of course…"We both began to feel tired again. It was about 6:55. I had the whole day. Who cares? We stood up and began moving out of the kitchen. I was still exhausted again.

"So…" I began to say as I fingered his dog tag. "Do you want to come back to bed?" He caressed my cheek gingerly.

"Anything to make you happy." I felt my cheeks glow rosy in my happiness.

* * *

Inuyasha and I had slept almost for what felt like until noon. If you had the lives we had, there was no doubt that you wouldn't feel that way too. I was snug in my sheets and pillows went a voice had called me forward.

"Kagome…Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered gently. I could hear his voice, but my body refused to be freed from sleep. "Get up Kagome, come on…" He called once more. I almost moved, but somehow I just sat there. He sighed in minor frustration. I could hear his thinking perfectly though he didn't say a word. Then I felt it. A soft kiss on my eyelid…softer than a feather. Sleep? Or Inuyasha? I still didn't respond. He didn't give up. "I know how to wake you up…" He moaned, his tongue sliding into my mouth in a chaste kiss. Now I was awaking. I sat up kissing him back, only to have him yank me out of bed and pull away. I landed in his arms glaring at him.

"Damn you Inuyasha." Clever. Real clever. He laughed at this and finished the kiss he had started. I had melted once again.

"There. Is that better?" I could still feel my pout.

"It was _okay_…" I lied. He raised his eye brow.

"We're never going to be able to leave this bedroom at this rate." He side watched me. I did't want to be away from him…

"But I don't want you to leave me!" I continued my puppy dog face.

He stoked my hair sighing "Aren't you cute…" Soon after lightly kissing my lips once more, he was whispering in my ear. "_I'll make it up to you tonight…promise" _He'd be back. For me. The whole day.

"I'm holding it against you…" I reminded him.

"Which one are you talking about? The promise or your body…" I raised my eyebrows and reached up on my toes to kiss his lower lip.

"I don't know…what ever one you prefer" He wrapped his arms around me, and I could feel the warmth of his exhales against my neck.

"Mmmm…mine…" That was what I wanted to be known by. His.

"So what are we going to do today?" I question. My boyfriend took my hand.

"Well, the others wanted to meet us down at the school." Oh, that's right. Today was that random school fair we had. Why we were going was mind exploding. We hated school fairs.

Where ever the place however, anytime with Inuyasha was better than anything in the world. To me I guess.

* * *

We had walked in sync through the extensive stalls and tents. Past the cotton candy stands and numerous sprinkled hay on the dirt paths. We had chatted away like any couple would. Our conversation wasn't even about anything in particular, but we were so in depth. We took our time walking past carnival rides trying to find the others. They'd find us soon enough.

" My mom's crazy," My hanyou had said with a huff. I laughed thinking of Zai. "Mrs. Sanyosho" didn't like titles. She went by" Z", "Zai", "Lady Z" or "Lady Zai". Fancy titles were what she described as "old people enhancement." If you even knew Lady. Z, you could see on the spot that that didn't fit her either. She had more teen in her than most of us do now. I totally agreed with Inuyasha on that fact.

"Yeah Yash," I nodded. 'She is crazy. Our conversation about our families continued once more until the subject of 'housing' came up.

"So what's going to happen after your family comes back?" He said as we walked farther in no particular direction. I hadn't exactly wanted to think about having to be away from him. It was like having the burden on your shoulders at no set time. And you had to wait for it…

"I don't know…" I sighed depressingly. He frowned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't get depressed…one day we'll all be together." There was a hopeful, prideful grin on his face. I looked up at him doubtfully.

"How's that going to happen?" We had slowed or pace and finally stopped, facing each other.

"We'll find a way…" His hand stroked the length of my face, from cheek to jaw. I couldn't help but to create a spark of hope also. Inuyasha could do that to a person.

"Are you going to promise me on that one too?" I pushed further "Will you keep it?" He chuckled softly, silver hair swaying in the wind of the growing night.

"I always keep my promises…" He purred and his lips descended on mines. I kissed him back lovingly. We weren't even close to an end when a group of voices let out some jockish wolf cries and cheers. I felt Inuyasha stiffen against my lips, and I'm pretty sure that he could feel me stiffen too. We pulled away and turned to face the source of the group noise. Our eyes couldn't believe it…

* * *

Who are these people? Find out ,eh? Tell about how you feel! Next chapter coming! Have a awesome day! ;)


	8. The Friend's Jurisdiction

TA DA!!! CHAPTER 8! Almost about to wrap it up! keeping reading! get well 8 or 9 coming next (lost count) R&R!

* * *

The Friends Jurisdiction

I blushed instantly watching our friends standing there, cheering like if it were a Half time Show. Inuyasha said nothing only but only began rubbing his temples in frustration. I would get my chance to flip out.

"How long have you guys been standing there!" I squeaked hiding behind my hair. Miroku completely ignored my question moving on.

"Did you guys learn a new trick or something? Since when do you kiss?" He smirked raising an eye brow. I wasn't a violent person unless It came down to it, but I REALLY wanted to pound his face in. Rin smiled to herself. We could have sworn to see a tear fall from her eyes.

"That's so romantic." Ayame turned to Kouga with a glare.

"Hey that's not fair!" She hissed devilishly. "You never kissed _me!" _Kouga rolled his eyes.

"It's not _mandatory_." I could see her anger forming like clouds in her eyes.

"So! They're not dating and they still kissed! Right in front of-"Inuyasha called for a sound bite.

"Um guys…we _are _dating…" He explained in an annoyed voice. The four girls squealed and let out one long annoying: "AWWWWWWWW….." Like it wasn't bad enough that:

A. We were in public with them

B. We just kissed right in front of them…

C. And let's not forget the obvious one, C….WE KISSED RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM! _IN _PUBLIC!

The girls continued their 'awing' and me and Inuyasha wanted to disappear. I gripped his shirt above his elbows and pulled him towards me. All I could do was hide my face in his chest and scream.

"This cannot, be happening to me!" My muffled voice groaned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It'll all be over…" He sighed. No…it never will…EVER. Sesshomaru and Shippo gave us a break. How sparing. They strayed a little away from us talking about something else.

"So tell me you two…" Sango smiled putting her arm around our shoulders. We glared at her the whole time. "How did you guys hook up?" I crossed my arms.  
"Knock it off Sango!" This was a very delicate manner. We didn't even know how it happened. First we were smashing yachts', then next thing we knew we were in love and was peeling off each other's clothes (let's keep out that detail shall we?). The only way how I explained it is that we just love each other. That's it.

Sango pouted. She had ways of getting gossip. I was instantly pulled from Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm borrowing Kagome Yash!" She called back. She pulled me aside excitingly.

"Well! Tell me about it!" What was there to tell? There was a loss of words when it came to him.

"Well….I'm not sure…" I passed off feebly. Sango wasn't buying it….that was for sure. She eyed my with suspicion. Eyes slit with further judgment.

"Is that so? I don't believe it…." I switched from foot and tried the best I could _not _to lead her into predicting everything we had done. She'll leave me alone about it if I make her.

"Well…he's a _great _kisser." I admitted. Like she couldn't tell from our public display. I was hoping that she would just glaze over the subject like if she hadn't taken slight hints already.

"REALLY!" She laughed in excitement. I strangled my giggles. "That's great Kagome! What else! Tell me! Pleeeeaaseee!" Now she was begging…I took a giant breath and sighed.

"We'll…" I fingered my neck. "I _think _he bit me…" Her eyes widened.

"REALLY! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW! I'm not trying to take Yash away from you or anything, but he's gorgeous! _I _would remember everything that happened between us…" Sure you would Sango….Miroku only gropes you _all _day. He gorgeous too right? And besides, it was almost 3 in the morning in my case… His face was the only thing that reminded me what my life was. Other than that, I was brain dead.

She herded me back to where our group was and I was starting to get thank ful that the questions had stopped…even if just for a little while…. Sess and Shippo had returned to us. I could tell that he looked relieved that _I _was his brothers girlfriend. That really makes a girls day!

"Well I guess you're wondering why we chose this stupid Fair to hangout with." Miroku pointed out and watched as our 7th grade algebra teacher chased down a kid in a clown suit. Lame.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Miroku was about to speak when Rin had cut in with all her excitement.

"BECAUSE WE GET TO DO ONE ROUND AT HORROR HOUSE AGAIN!!!" She cheered. Horror House. This was hilarious!

Every year, the school on the spot picks people to run the Horror House tunnel. It was simple really. You hide in the scenery of the fake "haunted house", and jump out and snag little kids. I felt guilty making some little kids cry, but most of the time they were crying and laughing at the same time. We get paid by the number of screams people heard. That was a done deal. It was EVEN better that we had Inuyasha and Kouga. They did the best job with the standing still, the following of the eyes, and in general, scaring.

"What are we waiting for?" Kouga smiled evily. "Let's go already!" We didn't hesitate and made our way over to the tunnel interest.

* * *

We got placed in the old manor scenery. The best spot to go to. That was usually the part where all the older kids said: "This is not even scary" and we'd jump out and snatch them. Then, from the next few rooms left in the tunnel, they would tense thinking that we were there again. Fun…pure fun.

I was responsible for being the head on a platter. Literally. After the school staff had powdered my face down and gave me the darkened eye shadow, I became the decapitated role well. If anyone walked past us, I bet that no body won't be able to tell that I was living.

I was assisted underneath the table to stick my head up through the middle as everyone was positioning themselves. Eri, part of the school make up staff, strutted in from behind a fake suit of armor carrying more cosmetics. She smiled at us happily and ckecked some things off her clip board seeing that things were in place.

"Go get em' guys!" The female cheered and strutted out the room like a rabbit. We all looked at her quizzically. Alrighty then…,.

Inuyasha, who had the role of serving my head, frowned as she left. We could hear the laughing of little girls enter in the tunnel.

"Weirdo." He whispered. I partially nodded. Kirara meowed. She was hunched in Halloween cat position. I looked past Miroku, the staring portrait, to Sesshomaru, in the suit of armor. He gave me a thumbs up and I silently laughed.

Sango had the easiest role. She sat at the table I was stuck in the middle of, while Rin was holstered above us to be a vampire. Shippo began fanning himself in his gorilla suit.

"I'm hot!" He hissed into a whisper. Inuyasha hushed us as we could hear the girls enter our room.

I half shut my eyes and we all remained completely still. The girls circled around us like if we were art at some gallery. They squinted at Shippo in the ape suit and began talking amongst them selves. We waited for our favorite line…

"This is soooo stupid…." The blonde one said with an eye roll. I felt Inuyasha nudge me as they turned their back to us.

'_This is your part…' _He mouthed. I nodded and clicked my tongue. They whizzed around to see that we were still. The blonde frowned. She circled around the circumference of the table. We continued to be still. Her friend stiffened. Yep. She was the scaredy cat of this group.

Another girl looked over at Miroku, as she was about to turn away, he winked at her. Her head turned back instantly.

"The picture moved! I swear! I swear!" She said with fake excitement. Her friends ignored her and began to poke at my hair.

"Look at this one…" She said in a unimpressed tone. I held back my pain and reached underneath the table to squeeze Inuyasha's knee, giving him the impression that they were attempting to poke my head til they felt skull. He waited a few seconds until they looked away and reached his hand out to tug on my torturers hair. She screamed and turned around to face him. Still as ever. I exhaled with relief. I'll have to make it up to my hero later.

The girl looked him in the eye, her face wrinkling second, by second. She suddenly smirked examining my boyfriends face. She wasn't watching…she was admiring….and loving.

"Hey look at the waitor!" She chirped pulling at her 2 other friends. They moved to him in giggling.

"If he were only real…." One blushed. I felt my gut boil. Back off eighth graders… heads are deadly…

Miroku frowned subtly as they approached him. For the sake of our money, he didn't budge. It was okay, I wasn't mad at him. But I had to traumatize those eight graders. I swiveled around inside the table and winked at Kouga in the yeti suit besides Shippo. He nodded at me and hit the lights. It was dark in a silent half a second. The eighth graders shrieked.

We were free to move.

Seeing that I was stuck, I didn't go anywhere, but I knew one our demon friends with the night vision would take over. I listened to the continuous screams that spiked after a clanking noise. The screaming lasted for a few seconds until they faded. Preferably down the tunnel. Kouga hit the lights back on and we all stretched our stiffened limbs out, laughing at their horror. Rin was lowered back down, and Shippo came out for air. Sesshomaru, who had the honor of snatching the group of girls, took off his armor. Inuyasha freed me from the table and helped me up.

"Cheers for Fluffy!" Miroku clapped impressed. The youkai picked up the fake sword and threw in at him spear style. He dodged it just in time. Eri walked in smiling and again with her clipboard.

"Okay guys that's a wrap!" She shouted happily. We continued our laughing again but only this time outside. I guess Eri wanted to try to bring in more volunteers.

* * *

We walked like a pack through the parking area to get to the school soccer field. Supposedly, their was going to be middle school game out there. We usually went to cheer for Shiori, the girl that we had tutored for certain subjects. It was the perfect time to stop a visit by.

"Did you see the look on that girls face!" Ayame ridiculed. She was in hysterics. We turned around.

"Ayame, 40 percent of us can't see in the dark…" Miroku glared. The wolf demon threw knives at him with her pupils.

"Shut up Miroku!" She snapped. We continued passing through cars and such when there was a sudden high pitched scream of tires. The tires got louder…and louder…

I could only remember my friends screams...and the sound of bodies falling to the pavement, before I too had somehow became forced there too.

Then there was that terrible noise. The sound of metal crumpling, and glass shattering on impact…and worst of all…a howl of pain…..

I sat up from laying on the pavement and looked around. Sesshomaru was watching in confusion..his usual calm demeanor glazed with shock. Rin was behind him, panting and fused in horror. Shippo and Kirara had found themselves behind another row of cars, he had his arms around her as if to protect her… I found Sango, Miroku, and Ayame, tangled besides me. Kouga had been holding his knees. I scanned for everybody…but only found 8 out of my 9 friends… there was one that I hadn't caught glimpse of. Just one that I _had _to find.

I attempted to stand up, but an object pushed under my palm. My friends watched as I moved my hand away. There, in a small scatter of glass laid a silver dog tag…

My eyes had followed up the row of cars a few yards away. I wished I hadn't looked. For, my heart had run a jailbreak. The sight to unbearable to trust the truth. Between two crushed cars…was my hanyou…………pinned….

* * *

OH NO! CAR ACCIDENT! WHAT'S GOING ON!!

Hee hee...cliff hangers..... I'm **so** bad... FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!! REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE HOW MY WORK IS! :D


	9. Obligations

Here's chapter 9! This is a....**FLUFF CHAPTER!!! **whoooo!!!!! R AND R PLEASE!

* * *

Obligation

I just ran. My mind didn't even process the thought that flew by my head. My legs thumped across the ground covered in tiny glass pieces. I flew past the driver, who I didn't see. I didn't even care actually for them. It was their entire fault for what happened.

Inuyasha braced the hood of the car with widened eyes in shock and a crowd was beginning to form around us. Students of the school. Frightened and shocked…picked off with fear. The legendary Inuyasha pinned waist down by a crushed in car. I could feel tears instamatically pour down my eyes.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. Adults began running over in panic. I ignored them and their useless questioning for assistance. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" I called again. He opened his eyes with a slight pained expression on his face, and breathed heavily. The goldness of Inuyasha's eyes flickered towards the people. One of them looked like they would go throw up on a tree.

"Oh my gosh…I-I-I think he's _split in half_!" The female spoke under her breath, How dare she! _She_! She was about to go throw up in a tree while my boyfriend lay crushed between two cars! Inuyasha didn't say a word however. All we heard was panting.

"Ahh, it hurts…" He groaned wincing. I wiped tears away from my wet eyes and brushed glass from his cheek.

"I'm gonna get you outta there Inuyasha!" I assured him and began to pull at the smashed car bumper. He tilted his head up to the night sky.

"Stop Kagome." He breathed calmly. I paused and studied him. Blood dripping from my cut palms.

"Wwwhy?" My voice was barely a whisper. Fear was crawling up my throat as he smiled to himself resting his eyes.

"You're okay…that's good…" What was he saying? I wasn't okay! I would never be okay! The thought of him dying in my arms was such a threat to me, there will be a scar that would torture my heart forever.

I listened to his breath once more and he turned his head away from me….

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" I shook him, aware of his wounds and he groaned turning back to me weakly. He looked so tired. Tears were streaming from my eyes now.

"Yes…"

"Hold on…please! I'll let you rest once we get this car off of you!" I pulled at the sharp metal and could only feel my hands burn.

A random man ran up to us with the same worried face that everyone had as well as our 7 friends. Kirara held her hand to her mouth and pushed aside some of his bangs sobbing.

"Inuyasha…..oh my gosh…" Her voice shook like loose bolts weakly. He blinked wincing.

"I'll be fine…I can't really breathe, but I'll be fine." He managed to say. He pushed around his waist and it moved 6 or so inches. We could see a gash like cut near his hip where the car had hit. The random man shook his head frowning as Inuyasha pushed at the car again.

"I'll help him. I'm a trained nurse." The man cried. I watched as Inuyasha lifted himself out from between the dented parked car and the crushed one taking a breath gasping. I wanted nothing more but to hug him in my arms…but he was so fragile. His gash that lay on his hip dripped crimson dark blood. The 9 of us watching our injured ally was too much of a horrid sight to bear.

But he stood.

Straight.

Tall.

Not even noticing the pain any longer.

People in the "audience" cheered like if it was a miracle. Was is a miracle? I don't know for sure… All I do know is that Inuyasha looked like he fell out of a tree and not into a car. He sighed with relief and exhaustion.

"That was way too close…" He whispered leaning against the car. I frowned trying to look at his bleeding side.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? You did get hit." I reminded him drying my eyes. He looked up at me with a small smile. One of the sweetest I've yet to see. It made the skin on my cheeks peel.

"I mean _you _didn't get hit…" _Me? _I wasn't in danger? I didn't even hear a car until the tires began to screech.

"But Inuyasha I-" He hushed me with one finger against my lips.

"It was either me…or you …." There was nothing else to say about it. I also still didn't understand. _You? Me? _Does that mean…?

The driver ran up to us in heavy sobs.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha didn't say a word. What could he say? "Do you need a ride to the hospital or something? I'll do anything!" She begged. My hanyou still refused to speak with the women right in front of us. Her old grey head withered and worrisome.

He simple simply shook his head…`

"No…I'm fine…" He spoke softly. "I'll just go let them seal me."The nurse guy by then had called an ambulance.

Demons of course were stronger then humans were. They also healed relatively fast. This was why most wounds could be treated by a simple seal over the damage. Easy as that. In an hour or so when the seal was done, they could go. An hour without knowing that I couldn't _see _Inuyasha was like knowing that I couldn't be able to be with the world. I can't even describe the feeling…but I know that I don' t like one bit of this.

The paramedics brought out a stretcher, but Inuyasha flat out refused.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs!" He stubbornly rejected them. Before he got in the ambulance however, he came over to me. I was confused as everyone here.

"Inuyasha?" I began. "Are you going to be okay?" My eyes started to run over in tears again. He wiped them away.

"I'll be fine Kagome…." He touched my chin and placed a kiss in the corner of my lip. This stirred up the student body quite a bit….

"But why?" I had to know…." Why did you get hurt and not me? I was standing on the side where the car was…." A smirk pulled to his face and he bent down to my ear.

"_Because I pushed you out of the way…" _He couldn't have been serious…_me? _My head stuttered over what to say. Should I scream? Should I be mad? There was a loss of thinking to this situation…

He laid another kiss on my forehead to say his goodbye.

"I'll be back in an hour or two…." Then he disappeared into the ambulance. Gone. Leaving me here with my friends…

I clutched something in my bloody fingers realizing what it actually was. A silver dog tag…

* * *

We had stayed at Miroku's house. Everybody was silent sitting around in the living room… it was awkward having us all sit there and stare out at random objects. Silence sifted through the air. Shock had accompanied it. No one could ever picture this. One minute we were joking, and laughing…walking as a team… Next thing we knew, 9 of us was on the ground…one of us had risked the ultimate price…

I fingered my cell phone in my pocket. Waiting for the ring….waiting for that call. The voice…_his _voice. Always our life saver when it came to being social, Sango sighed and began to speak. She absolutely could not tolerate awkward silences for long periods of time.

"Well…..um….is everyone okay….?" She questioned. Everyone else mumbled somewhat normally…but I had kept my mouth shut. No…I wasn't….my boyfriend isn't here…

"When's Inuyasha going to get sealed?" Kirara moaned with boredom and worry. We wanted to give her sometype of estimate, but I figured that no one had to ability to fathom a guess. If we had known anything about Inuyasha, we would probably be waiting at the hospital right now.

But we didn't….

Shippo continued looking at the floor.

"Inuyasha…what an brave guy…." I watched him and could feel the others watch him too. Shippo had looked like he had found his long last hero. "I can't believe he would do that for us…he didn't have to. Rin nodded causing her hair to fall around her neck.

"That's right…we could have been crushed…all of us…" Grave happiness danced on her face. "I guessed he proved that we are special to him…" Rin had hit it on the head…

That was the reason why _I _wasn't at the hospital…because he loved me…..he loved _us_. Why? Why was he always falling for us? He couldn't have predicted whether he could survive that car incident or not…what drove him to these lengths?

More importantly…why didn't he let _me _fall?

I could have just shielded everyone else instead…then I would get to see him….un harmed… Upset, yes. But alive. It just isn't fair! I should be in his place right now…not him.

It just isn't fair…

Just as I was getting frustrated, Miroku had ran into the room with his phone to his ear.

"Inuyasha's out! He's okay!" He reported in jubilation. A tension was lifted from their shoulders. Unfortunately, I missed out on the moment… Just wait until I get to the hospital… just wait…

* * *

Inuyasha was leaning on a wall of an empty hall ever so casually. Almost as if nothing had happened 2 hours ago. We neared him with our own joy. Me..I had mixed emotions.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Kirara cried squeezing his repaired torso. Sango had squashed him too.

"Me too Yash!" She added. Shippo piled on next.

"I was too! Don't forget about me!" He cried. I stood fuming. That was it.

"INUYASHA!" I hissed. The reunion was cut short. He watched me. Testingly. Reading me. Smirking with a certain readiness. Everyone was downright confused. They didn't know why I wasn't spilling tears out and crying… I shouldn't have been the one to do so. _I _should have took the fall. It was that simple.

"Kagome…" He teased. "Pleasant seeing you here…" I could hear myself in my head, my hand swelling with the overpowering feeling to smack him one just like I did Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha!" I walked straight up to him. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" I snapped. He kept that face of his…not even phased.

"No I don't…should I?" I raised my hand as he neared me.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you come near me!" My hand tried to shove him away. I didn't know how it happened, but he took my wrist in a blink. Eyes fixated on me...heated.

It wasn't the 'heated' that I was feeling. I knew that for sure… this was pure lust and love. In both packages.

"Why are you fighting with me…" He said calmly. His face not changing a feature. I glared at him.

"Inuyasha…I'm warning you! Let me go!" I hissed raising my hand to scrap him off. I lost my other hand now. He had me pinned. All I could do was struggle under his gentle touch…my anger starting to fall off like leaves in fall. Soon all to be gone. But not quite. I thought of anything…anything that could keep me mad at him.

"I _hate _you!" My mouth lied. Still not phased. I could tell that I was failing, miserably at that. He raised his eye brows shaking his head.

"That's a lie…." His tongue was at my bottom lip again. I felt my knees weaken. "You _know _that you don't hate me…." I was about to kiss him back, but my mood was taking over again.

"That won't work on me…" I lied once more. He was winning…why was he toying with me? Damn him!

Inuyasha made no sign of quitting on me. He backed me up against the wall, somewhat roughly and yet gentle. I was startled, and my 8 'pretending not to know what is going on' friends were too.

"Look's like I'm just going to have to try harder won't I?" He smirked placing his lips around my jaw line, body clear against mine. Maybe I should say positive things in my head:

'_Ignore it Kagome…Ignore it…don't look at him at all…he's not even there…he's not even there….'_

"Inuyasha…you're not going to tame me!" I determined. He paused laughing at this and buried his head in my neck, hot breath fanning over my skin.

"Hmmm….you're sexy when you're mad." He teased. "That's not doing _you _any good if you start appealing to me like this." I froze over even more once he was at my ear again. " _And Yes….I can very well tame you…and no…I haven't forgotten my promise…_" No he didn't! Not at all! _Tame? _Even though he was right, I was still mad. Even just if a tiny bit…

"I'm pretty close to being an animal right now…and I'm pretty sure that you can't stop a crazed horse from kicking…" I said with a quick comeback. He was even quicker.

"It's _always _the stiffest ones Kagome," he kissed me with again with even more heat. "That tend to have a softer mind," I tried to squiggle from him with the small space between us. He laughed teasingly forcing me back to wall. "And a mind that doesn't have the slight idea, _why _it kicks…"

I could have sworn to hear Miroku's voice say: "Whoa…that's _hot…."_

He read me like a phonics sentence. I cut my eyes at him.

"Why did you save me?" I hissed darkly. He face was closer to mine again.

"That's a dumb question." He hissed back. I quickly shook my head.

"No question on Earth is dumb…"

"Oh, yes there is…." His hands had moved to my wrists to entwine in my fingers… "It _is _an obligation to protect those I love…" Another kiss on lips, shattering my fake ego. "Isn't it _Kagome_?…" That was the last kiss that broke my spell. I watched his amber eyes hard. He was expecting an answer…

"Yes…"

* * *

Well???

_Was _that hot? Tell me about it! I'd love to know! Review and have a good night! (I think there is one more chapter! hold on tight! (there might be two more...)


	10. Judgement

New chappie!!! More to come! YAY!

* * *

Judgement

Inuyasha watched as tears had fell from my eyes. How could I be mad at him….how could I? Guilt weighed heavy on my head. He knew that he would make it for sure if he pushed us out the way. He just wanted to make sure we would be okay.

And here I was…being difficult…..

I felt our entwined hand loosen, before I was slowly drawn into a hug. The warmth of his forgiveness was beautiful. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha I-" He hushed me instantly.

"I forgive you." I heard him chuckle and I _had_ to join him.

"Shut up Inuyasha…." We held each other tighter.

"Glad to have you back Kagome…."

As I was walking besides Sango and Miroku, both were astonished of the way how Inuyasha had easily 'reset' me back to my normal self.

"How did he do that?" Miroku questioned again. I had no idea and I was the one he was working his magic over.

"That's really weird how he could hypnotize people like that…." Sango frowned. Miroku smirked and pounced on her suddenly getting her against the wall. She looked half as surprised as I was. Miroku smiled playfully.

"Do you think I could tame you too?" He questioned raising his eye brows. Sango slapped him one on the cheek and pushed him off of her.

"Oh please you womanizer! You aren't charming like Inuyasha was! You're just downright perverted!" Miroku rubbed his cheek, smiling at her touch.

"Ahhh….a man does have his own dreams…." We exchanged glances and walked back up the larger group.

"Oh Miroku…" He shrugged and jogged back up to joins us all…

So all of us… our pack, walked out of the hospital. No heat between any of us. My hanyou took my hand gently. Smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

I made it into my house with minimal light on. Inuyasha had ran back home to change for the night. He told me he would be back soon, so I guess I was alone. Great. I hated being alone. Just me and Buyo.

I crept upstairs to my darkened bedroom, stirred up from today's events. Wow. I had such a weird day. As I reached the doorway however, I noticed two things, The window was opened to a minimal, and Inuyasha's continuous scent whirling around the room like magic pixie dust. The scent absorbing me with sleepiness, I decided that turning a light would be too much of an effort. I just began to work at my buttons on my shirt instead. Then it came. Soft as blankets…a voice

"Mhmmm…gorgeous…." I didn't have a chance to scream. I was already pinned against my bed. My breath was knocked out of me….my thinking dysfunctional, but yet, I could just make out the god-like feature of a face. My hands had known that face better than my own. I felt myself smile, just as my lips had found his by their self.

"Inuyasha...." He chuckled and moonlight moved around his strands of hair. "You scared me you night creeper." He stroked my cheek lightly.

"What can I say? I like making an entrance…" He grinned that smile of his, rawing my heart each time with even more love than before. If felt like we had been that way forever. Although if just for a day or two. I pouted playfully taking a strand of silver in my fingers.

" Inuyasha," I began. "I don't like being alone by myself…" He smirked taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Is that so?" He moved from my hand to my cheek. "Looks like I'll have to stay with you then…" I couldn't have wanted it any other way. One of the last things I remembered was when he kissed me fervently on the side of my neck..and I fingering the hem of his red polo shirt….as he with the buttons of my blouse… They'd be gone in minute or two…

The next 2 days went by with a blur of enjoyment and happiness. We had no school Monday, so that was another day we could spend together. That was before my family had come home however. It was at Tuesday breakfast when my weekend came up.

"Soooo Kagomeeeee…." Souta began slyly. "Were you with Bankotsu again?" He had such a look on his face that I could tell he expected a yes. Twerp. Of course not. I twirled my chopstick around in my fingers silently holding Inuyasha's dog tag under the table in my free hand.

"Well actually….I broke up with him…..I have a new boyfriend now…." My voice said. I was staring him down and observed everyone else. They had lifted their heads from their plates with a shocked look on their face.

"Is that so?" She tried not to sound interested, but I knew that it was killing her not to know. Souta rolled his eyes.

"Who is it _now!_" I smirked and raised the dog tag from under the table to show them. Their eyes widened further. I shut my brother up for a solid 5 seconds.

"YOU MEAN SANYOSHO!" Grandpa cried. Mom leapt out of her chair in excitement.

"YOU'RE DATING INUYASHA!!!!" All hell broke loose. Grandpa broke out in cries of joy, and the others were doing an embarrassing happy dance around the table. The only way to sum it all up was the worst 5 minutes of my life. Making an excuse, I quickly scrambled to the door grabbing my bag.

"I'M LATE! GOTTA GO GUYS!" They followed me to the door desperately.

I opened the door to leave only to get another dizzy rush. Inuyasha was standing there with ease written on his face.

"Hey Kagome." I gathered my breath from is intense beauty.

"Hey Yash."

My family were silently watching somewhere in the shadows. Great. Inuyasha knew they were there for sure, but he paid them no attention. He took my chin and lightly kissed my lips. There, in front of them. I couldn't help but to kiss him back. Souta made a gasp (in which was covered with a "sssssshhhhh") as our kiss deepened. Yea. That's right! _I, Kagome Raiyu Higurashi, is kissing Inuyasha Yuki Sanyosho. _We had pulled away from one another and simply began to walk away starting our normal everyday conversations, sensing there was jaws dropping. It didn't matter though. I had a new crowd to face. I had to face the student body….

We had just got out the car when I could see girls giggling flirtatiously and waving 'good morning'. They acted like is I wasn't even there. They didn't know that we went out. And If they _knew_ we were going out, I knew for sure that they wouldn't approve for a minute. Jealous girls are so mean…

Inuyasha had noticed my sickened nervous face already and we hadn't even left the car. He stopped, closed his door, and came to my side.

"Kagome you're looking a little pale there, are you okay?" He asked softly. I swallowed hard shaking my head honestly. He gave me a puppy dog sulk.

"I'm just nervous about what people have to say about us being together…." The sulk turned into grin. I was surprised once again as he bracketed his graceful arms against the car, trapping me between them. His face lowered to mine, lips centimeters away from mine.

"Maybe I can ease your spirits then…" His silkened voice cooed. I felt myself smile.

"Inuyasha…don't you da-"Too late, his mouth had muffled my voice, our lips locked. He wouldn't let me go until I would kiss him back. No exceptions. I returned the flame between us only to have him start laughing and pull away.

"What's so funny!" I pouted. He brushed my bags from my eyes.

"You're just cute when you blush like that." Students walking by threw us:

Envious looks,

Glares at me,

Stares of Approval, or my personal favorite

Annoying wolf cries

"People are staring Inuyasha!" I whispered in a hiss. He pulled me close ignoring them and began kissing my neck.

" Let em' stare." He pulled away from me winking. "Maybe they'll learn a thing or two." He extended his arm, and gladly, I took it. Both of us making our way to the school doors.

We found our usual "personal cabinet" huddled around the corner where we had our lockers grouped. Ayame was throwing in text books in her locker javelin style when she noticed us walking in.

"Heeeyyyy!!! Look who it is!" She chirped. Kouga peeped from behind his locker with half a bagel clenched between his teeth. He gave us a head nod. Sango was stuck in Miroku's hold. He was trying to get her to dance with him to invisible techno music (more "grind" to be exact) She swatted at him and he laughed jockishly.

"Come on Sango! Dance with me!" He joked. She pushed him away one last time.

"No thank you!"

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"There's no music first of all, second of all, you're WAY too touchy…" The freshman declared. Sango ruffled his red hair.

"Thanks Sport! Glad that you understand." I smiled at them once they got themselves settled.

"Morning guys." A smug look crept over Miroku, Ayame and Kirara's face.

"_Hey Inugome…." _They crackled. Both of us blushed and looked away from each other. Inuyasha held his head in embarrassment.

"Gee…wait to go guys….." My hanyou sighed sarcastically. Our awkward moment only worsened when a group of girls had approached us. No. _Me. _

"Hey Kagome," The blonde called. I knew she was up to no good. I could help it, but I hated those girls inside and out. "Is it true that you took off a piece of Kikyou's ear because of Inuyasha?" As she said this, her eyes and the others eyes had flirtatiously scanned my boyfriend.

I heard the brunette coo a very uncomfortable: _"He's so cute…"_

I heard some small movements behind me to see that my friends were watching her carefully with much hatred burrowed into their skin. I crossed my arms stepping forward to her teasing venom stare. I hissed

"You bet I did-" Kouga jumped in protectively.

"And she's good at belly button rings too..." Sango glared icingly.

"Take your last look at the hanyou-" Shippo had rested his elbow to my shoulder.

"Inuyasha is Kagome's now." The girls eye fled to him with shock. Inuyasha lifted his shoulders.

"Looks like your too late." He sneered.

"Whoops…" Rin added. She turned away from us puling her clique with her looking back. We waved at her mockingly. It wasn't enough to see her leave in silence so we shook our heads and called out:

"Uh-oh…wiiiiippppeeee oooouuttt……" Just to infuriate her more.

Just like the idiots we were, we broke out into laughing, claiming ourselves to be the loudest group out there. Sweetness….

* * *

In English, I wanted nothing more to escape. I looked over at Kouga, slouched over in his desk texting. Both his thumbs working over the Sidekick with speed. My eye drifted to Sango, doodling on the desk. Then there was my hanyou. He was twirling his pen around in his fingers skillfully snapping his gum in boredom. The yolk orbs met mine connecting like electric magnets. He blew another bubble and winked at me. My heart folded as I blew him a kiss. I sure hope that the stupid teacher didn't notice. To some extent, I was eased that the teacher continued being oblivious, then, a flying balled up paper flew at Inuyasha. He caught it through midair with alacrity and unraveled it. I watched him as he quickly read it and rolled his eye looking back. Bankotsu, eggplant and his pose were snickering. Inuyasha swiveled around in his chair at them and stuck up both middle fingers crossing them in an 'x'. He mouthed a harsh _"F" you_ before turning back around. Stupid as he was, Bankotsu was appalled. I looked down at the note. In scribbled writing it read:

"_I already tried Friday pal. She slaps pretty hard for the price."_

My mind fought to ignore it. It worked seeing that class had thankfully ended. As soon as it was over, Inuyasha made his way back to them shoving the note in his chest firmly.

"That sucks for you _pal._" He leaned in closer to him smirking. "Kagome invited me into her bed more than Friday…" The pose was also in shock. I waited for him in the doorway and we linked our arms once more. Today was war….. School opinion….versus us….

* * *

People cant tell love when they see it! Rrrrrrr.....keep reading however! Will these two survive school without more problems??? Find out! coming soon! Nighty night!


	11. For The Love of It

Sorry for the wait! I got locked into my own story!! lol!!! I just Finished Get Well or Else and is starting the sequel Get Away Island. BUT DON'T READ UNTIL THIS IS DONE!!! UNFORTUNATELY THAT WOULD BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Sigh......OH WELL!!!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

For the Love of It

It was around the end of the day when I made my way to my locker only to see what looked like a garden of flowers and a million boxes of chocolate. Of course it wasn't my locker. It was Inuyasha's. He made his way gracefully down the hall and caught sight of what became of his locker, groaning while nearing my side. I pushed aside the bush of wrapped flowers with my foot.

"I guess it's pretty clear that the school loves you Yash…" I stifled my laughs as he pushed aside numerous bouquets and wreaths. Students walking by smiled and lingered. They were waiting to see if he'd choose their gift. Inuyasha however took a breath and opened his locker.

"All this for a car accident…." He chuckled. I would have done the same also. "So now what Kagome?" He smirked picking up one of the roses in wrapping paper and handing it to me. I smiled taking the stiff stem absorbing its scent.

"I don't know for sure actually…." I shrugged. Two girls walked pass eyeing me down like live meat. I watched as they continued up the hall secretly whispering about me behind her back. Inuyasha leaned against the locker shaking his head. I felt my face collapse watching as they left, but soft hands had engulfed my cheek.

"Don't think of them Kagome…." He waved them away with a graceful hand. Just that one gesture could make me believe that he could vanish them almost instantly. But yet, it wasn't that easy.

"I'm not so sure if I could." I moped. He flashed me the astonishing white of his teeth and fangs before leaning in close to me.

"I'd learn if I were you…." He whispered with a wink. Joy. Just joy. I couldn't keep the sunshine that broke from inside. Even through the blackness.

Kouga strode up to us grabbing a box of chocolate from the pile of gifts.

"Hey Sport, ready for your soccer game?" He chirped. I could felt almost instamatically that he would take care of me. My male friends had topped the list for the most trusted. I felt the same way I felt around Inuyasha: safe.

"Take care of her Kouga…." My hanyou instructed. " I'll be down in the field in a second." I didn't have to worry about that. He loved me just as the same. Even if his love wasn't the same type as Inuyasha's. Kouga was the type of person you'd ask for as a brother or buddy. It was his mentality

"I'll take care of Kags for ya'." He declared, winking at me. Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss to my forehead and head nodded my wolf protector.

"See you guys in a few."

"Bye Yash." I waved. Then it was that time… my soccer game.

* * *

Parents and faculty lined the bleachers screaming their heads off for our team. Here I was, on field , silently pumping up hard adrenaline during the last minutes of our tied game. Inuyasha and our other male friends (besides Shippo, who was their mascot) had a football game around the same time our game started. That left a small interval of time where they might be able to watch us. Might.

Kagurya and Naraku narrated the game as we played, which was very encouraging, but it still didn't have the same effect as my hanyou did to me. Kagurya blared into the mic.

"_The game is coming to a close my friends!!!! With a deadening tie and but a few seconds on the clock, it's up to any player to make the lucky shot!!!" _

I watched as Sango took ownership over the ball.

_"What's this? Sango Ouasaan takes the ball!!! She's so very close to the goal!!!!" _Naraku cheered. Sango moved closer to me now. So very close….. I had the all clear. She could shoot it to me at any time.

I was ready…..

I wanted that goal…..

Our eye contact seemed like it lasted hours rather than a second or two. Everything slowed down once I was watching the ball go flying through the air. Everything…slowed…..

Hope shattered and I could tell that that kick wasn't going to make it. It wouldn't make the goal…..

But there I stood…. Watching it fly…. More than able to correct the kick….

I corrected it… but some how, there was regret…

I lept off the ground, feeling as my uniform caught onto the swirling wind. My feet air borne. My leg swung up wards, cutting the air sharply. Parallel to the ground, I could feel as the inner bend of my foot made contact with the ball.

I could remember the diving of the goalie, the sound of ball to net, followed by the roar of the crowd. But there was a big mystery; their noise had only lasted but a few seconds. Because next thing I knew, I was falling, to the ground….then I was landing

I hit the grass harder than I anticipated. Worser yet, my right leg had made my landing first. I could almost hear the tiny pop it made internally.

So I met grass partially on my side, head throbbing… body aching. Kagurya and Naraku was going to love reporting this.

_"Oh my gosh!!!! It looks like Kagome Higurashi has taken one for the team! They won, but she appears to be unconscious!!" _

No, I was partially awake. I heard everything…but most importantly, I could see through squints. There was a circle of my team mates forming…then coach…

I wanted to sink away in that grass where I laid so lamely. I wanted to disappear. I couldn't take this type of publicity…that is..until the narrators announced something I wanted to hear…

There was cheering mostly in the female section…shrieks and wolf whistles….. Kagurya was thrilled.

_"What's this? It's Inuyasha Sanyosho! Captain of the foot ball team followed by a few of his team mates! He's coming onto the field! What eye candy for the moment huh ladies!!!" _

My teammates made space for him, and I could hear the grass crumple in his movements. His intoxicating smell wrapped around me like some sort of shawl. I'd look at him if my eye lids weren't so heavy. He spat out his mouth guard laying his helmet besides him.

"Kagome….Kagome…." his voice called. My body attempted to raise my left side from the grass only to feel shooting pain. I winced crying out, startling my friends and coach in a matter of seconds. But I needed to find him….

"I-Inuyasha?" I called out. My ankle continued shooting me up with pain. I took a breath sitting up. "It….hurts" I winced.

"What hurts?" He cooed gently.

"My ankle…" I hissed through pain. I felt as Miroku sat me up. He was handling me as if I was rare china. I felt as Inuyasha's gloved hand lightly skimmed the hollows of the injured joint, trying to find the source of pain. Coach stood close by worrying out of her brains, my team mates becoming uneasy; my hanyou was touching me and not them.

His fingers found the pain once I flinched.

"I think you dislocated it." He reported. Kouga took a look at it nodding. I blew a sigh falling back against Miroku's chest.

"Kagome, are you gonna be okay?" Ayame questioned. I nodded, though it felt like I had severed my own foot with my bare hands.

"Do you think you can walk Kagome?" Miroku asked from behind. I tried rotating my foot around only to feel that sharp jolt again. No sense in trying to move it anyways. I gave up and shook my head.

"I don't think so…"

No problem at all. My boyfriend had scooped me up bridal style, while Miroku held my leg straight so it would hurt. Kagurya and Naraku, AGAIN, thought that this would stir up the audience. Indeed it did.

_"It appears that Inuyasha is carrying Ms. Higurashi off the field!" _Kagurya announced. _"Doesn't it make you want to injure yourself too?" _She laughed to herself as the female audience cheered splitting my ears. _"Yes ladies! HE'S SINGLE!!!!" _The girls cheered I wasn't hurt right now, I'd give her something to talk about.

_Single???? _HE IS NOT!!!! Have I been Invisible woman all day! My friends could see my angered expression, made eye contact with the two M.C.'s shaking their heads and pointing to me and my hanyou as we headed to the bleachers. Naraku smirked turning to an embarrassed Kagurya. Stupid. You should feel like an idiot reporting our personal status to the whole school like if it were" Extra". But she tried turning it into something to laugh about.

_"We have just received word that Inuyasha is NOT single. I repeat NOT single! He's actually carrying his girlfriend as we speak! Sorry ladies!!!" _I could tell that Inuyasha flat out ignored it. When you were a school celebrity, you had to acquire such a skill.

He let me down on a bleacher, taking my ankle from Miroku gently. Inuyasha smirked.

"Okay, you might feel a pop, but just relax…." He instructed me. Relax? It only sounded easy. I could help to but to argue.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to-" He hushed me placing a brief kiss to my lips causing me to shut up almost instantly. Then he gave me the fang smile that made my bones blush.

"Trust me. Now hold still…." I nodded slightly as he took hold of my ankle. "Just relax." It soon occurred to me that he was going to re align my ankle. If he messed up, or if I messed up (by squirming), I might walk with a limp for the rest of my life. But at the same time, I could tell that he knew what he was doing. Being a demon and all, you were most likely able to break every bone in your body by the time you were considered an adult (if you had the gene to tell you so, you would stay teenage like for the rest of your life.) It was almost like a certain skill, where they had the knowledge to fix their problems. I also had found out that he had wanted to try to relieve my pain as soon as possible. It must have really hurt him somewhere to see me uncomfortable like this.

So, my male friends counted down.

"Ready?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded, and they started the numbers. "1….2….3!" He snapped it around to the side with a quick odd twist of an angle. I heard and felt the tiny crack followed by the quick burn feeling. But then…..it was gone.

I sat up, adjusting myself against Miroku's chest, and rotated around my foot. The audience watched us awkwardly still loud as ever. The pain, it was gone…. My ankle felt fine….

"Inuyasha…" I began with shock. "You-….You _fixed _my ankle!" I smiled. He laughed at this nodding.

"Hopefully I didn't damage anything else in the process." He fingered around the joint cautiously watching me to see if there was anything abnormal. "Does that hurt?"

"Nope." I shrugged. He tried one more time.

"How about that?"

"No. I feel fine." I insisted. Sango and Miroku had squeezed me into a hug.

"Kags you kicked major ass out there!!" She cheered. "You'll have everybody talking about that kick!!" I giggled and propped my legs across Inuyasha's lap.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done…." I laughed. I could see the mischief transfer in the boy's eyes before Inuyasha turned to me.

"Hey Kagome…seeing that you can't walk for the moment….-" They both instantly hauled me above their shoulders. I didn't get to even shriek.

"Miroku get her legs!" The hanyou cried. The two of them carried me, sacrificial style, and began sprinting across the field with Sango and Ayame laughing behind us.

"Where are you three taking me!" I laughed. "I can walk!!!!"

It occurred to me that the audience was cheering in happiness. They were glad to see me better…having a great time. Smiling.

My team made their way to me cheering and leaping around me. Naraku took the mic.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kagome Higurashi is fine! Thus this marks an excellent victory for our fair school!!! Both her and Sango Ousaan claim the stars of this game!!!! Congratulations you two!" _He cheered. Cheering from Naraku was awkward if you could probably imagine, but we took his congratulating none the less. I stood among the crowd. Standing ovations. I never had that before…not even from the student body either…. People respected me now. I never had that before as well. People wouldn't through knives at me for being with Inuyasha anymore (hopefully). People would call me "little girl". I could just be Kagome. I could just be Kagome…..and be loved…..by Kagome…..

* * *

warning: DO NOT TRY THAT!!!! YOU WOULD WALK WITH A LIMP FOREVER IF YOU TRIED AND FAILED!!! THIS IS A WORLD OF HUMANS!!! NOT SUPER BEINGS WHO ARE EXPERIENCED IN THAT FIELD!!!! Lol, but any hoo...... CHECK OUT MORE OF MY STORIES IF YOU WILL!!!!! Last chappie coming up next!!!! (SNIFFLE)

And please...REVIEW MY SOTRY!!!! I'LL BEG!!!! I'M CURIOUS!!!!! is it good? Am i a good writer? Am i not? Is the fluff scenes/ chapters fulfilling??? TELL ME!! Let me know!!! Lol! Don't be shy!!

Have a great day from Kassy Kay! (Look! It rhymes!!!!)


	12. Lesson Learned

Sorry if this took long!!! But here it is folks! This has some humor in it!! Thanks for reading this side story! This is the last chapter!! But i'll have a bonus!!! Thanks again for read! Please tell me what you thought of the story!

* * *

Lesson Learned

The next day came like a pain. That was the only way how I could put my finger on the feeling. I made my way through the school hallway to see the usual. Miroku was serenading to Sango this time with his famous "Shut up and sleep with me" song. Kouga was playing bloody knuckles with Sesshomaru (and loosing miserably), Rin was chatting with Ayame, and our two freshman 14 year olds were finishing homework. Where was my hanyou? The others caught sight of me and stopped what they were doing in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Kags!" They chirped. I smiled feeling the automatic wave over my heart.

"Hey guys." I waved. Miroku smirked. Great, another date joke.

"Where's your Boo Kags? I was expecting you'd arrive together…" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He told me to meet him at school." We all fell into thinking before we heard a scream that froze death. Kids moved against their lockers clearing the path as Kikyou bolted down the hallway with her whore friends. She caught sight of me and marched her way over to me. Her anger pooled down her face.

"INUYASHA IS MINE HIGURASHI!" She stood facing me with her hands on her hips. Tsubaki and Kagurya stood by twirling their hair raising their eyebrows. I could tell that they could not agree at all. Before I could say anything back, Sesshomaru and Sango stood beside me.

"You want me to do the other ear Kags?" She threatened. The other Sanyosho brother glared.

"I'll hold her down." It was very nice of them, but I didn't need it. This was _my _showdown.

"No. It's okay," I didn't take my eyes off of her. "It's time that Kikyou understand that Inuyasha is not you little _sex toy_." My friends were fully listening now. Now Sesshomaru was angry.

"You _used _my brother! YOU WRETCH!" He stepped forward with rage only to have Rin hold him back by the chest. Kikyou smirked pridefully.

"Go ahead Sanyosho, hit me! I dare you!" She giggled evilly. Rin growled raising her fist.

"He can't but I will!" She vowed. Just as she lunged forward, we could smell that familiar scent drift our way: spearmint.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha frowned. Even confused, my hanyou retained his beauty. Kikyou caught sight of him and flew to his arms. He rolled his eyes and muttered: "_Christ."_

"Inuyasha sweetie, tell them that we are!" She looked back at us with hatred and her face moved to his. I wanted to slug her a year's worth. Inuyasha gave her a: "Get real" look and slid from out of her hold.

"Why the hell would I want _you _back?" Kouga stifled a laugh, but Shippo went the whole 9 yards. In a matter of seconds they were balling their eyes out in laughter. Kikyou glared at them before facing him again.

"You can't be serious! Why would you date Kagome!!" Now I was listening. Tsubaki stood forward.

"Because she's pretty and has nice shoes!" She chirped. Kagurya winked at me.

"And because she's really nice and helped me study for my Chemistry test." I couldn't help but to smile. They were actually being _sweet. _Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Kikyou you act like I had no idea why you dated me." She gasped with fake lies.

"Inuyasha! What are you talking about! I love you!" Ayame snorted.

"Oh yeah sure Kikyou!" Inuyasha took hold of my face with his free hand still eyeing Kikyou. Miroku pointed to my face.

"Who can't resist that face!" He anticipated an answer. "Just look at those rosy little cheeks!" Kikyou had enough. She turned her nose up to the air.

"Well fine then Inuyasha! You're missing out!" She spat. He laughed at this and placed his cheek to mine.

"Not a chance! Just look at this little cutie! Awwwww!!!" He teased. Now everyone was squeezing me in a hug. "Isn't she just the cutest little thing!" He snickered. He released my face allowing Kouga to pinch my cheeks.

"Awww!!!! She looks like a little dolly!" He laughed. Shippo wanted to add his own cents.

"No wait!," He cried. "Everybody on the count of three! One…two..three!"

"AWWWWWWW!!!!!" They cried mockingly. I couldn't help but to break out in laughing.

"I hate you guys!" I screamed with laughter. Inuyasha took my cheek pinching it with his bone shattering baby talk.

"We love you too muffin!"

I slugged him shaking my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" We were laughing in sync together until we heard feet coming our way.

"Hey! You kids again!" Our eyes met the janitors before we broke out in a life saving sprint.

"RUN!!!!! IT'S CRAZY AL!" Kouga shouted. We bolted down the hall as the janitor ran after us.

"You kids!!! I'll get you for egging my house!" He waved his mop in his hands like a scepter as Inuyasha and I leapt over back packs and tripping students. Together, we flew down the stairs attempting to hide somewhere.

* * *

Today wasn't our luckiest day:We always hated school rallies. I was sitting in the back row with my friends keeping our "hard" image. Kikyou and her crew were chirping merrily doing their stupid cheerleading flips down on the gym floor. The crowd was somewhat loud, but not even close. It was like a disaster gone mad. Sesshomaru reclined in his seat.

"This is soooo cooorrrrnnyyy…" He muttered. Inuyasha nodded resting his chin on my shoulder.

"If only we could make them louder…" Miroku stood up and smiled. We turned to him in confusion. Kouga threw a Lay's wrapper at him.

"Miroku sit your ass down!" He snapped. But no. He had an idea.

"Hey guys… wanna make this place get loud?" He smirked. We exchanged looks not caring.

"Anything but this." Shippo shuddered as Kikyou began with her singing into the mic. We all wanted to melt with torture. I raised my brows as I could hear Inuyasha and the boys snickering. They were thinking something lethal. Right in the middle of Kikyou's high note, Kouga sprang up from his seat cupping his mouth with his hands.

_"ooooohhhh yyyeeeaaaaaaaaah!!!" _He screamed. His Koolaid man impression sent some people to turn around in their seats. He ducked as the guys continued their snickering. Once they looked away, Shippo stood up.

_"My milk shake brings all the girls to the yard! Damn right it's better than yours!" _Now people were laughing to them selves and turning back to us. He ducked and awaited them to move back. I giggled and scanned for Kikyou's face. She was definitely on to us. Her eyes cut our way as she continued singing. Miroku snickered. It was his turn.

_"You gotta have mojo baby! YYYEEAAAHHH!!!!" _Kikyou's friends exchanged glances. Ayame rose.

_"jiiiigggg-a-leee puff! Jigalee-eee-eee puff!" _Inuyasha nudged me and we both stood.

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!"_

_"Aah!Aah!Aah! Yeaaaahhh!!!" _We screamed. Kirara stood.

_"De-de-de-de-dat's all folks!" _We were stifling laughter as Kikyou attempted to sing over us. Boy did we have a surprise for her. All ten of us sprang up and began our mock singing.

_"TAAAAKKKEEE MY BREAAATTTHHH AWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!" _The kids in our bleachers were laughing, but we weren't as satisfied. Sinking in our seats and dying with laughter, Kouga pulled on a smile. The cheerleader singer finished, with a short interval of cheering. This was our chance.

"How 'bout another for Kikyou!" The wolf asked. No one disagreed. Inuyasha cupped his hands.

_" I go: oo-oo , you go: ah-ah" _I finished for him

"_Alla la la! Allah la la!" _

Shippo stood swaying his hips.

_"Like a viiiiirrrgin!!! Touched for the very first time!!!!" _He had us laughing. Miroku stood with Sango.

_"Giggity-giggitty-goo!" _

_"That's so fetch!"_

Unfortunately, we weren't even half down yet. But leaning against the hallway door glaring at us was of course: Crazy Al. We were having too much fun to run out screaming. Instead we waved, blew kisses and twinkled our fingers yelling.

"HIIIIIIIII JAAANNNNIIIITTTOOORRRR!!!"

He growled shaking his fists.

"Can't wait to meet you all in a dark ally!" He snapped. Miroku frowned.

"Hey man, where's the love?" With that we all stood up swaying.

_"Wheeerrreee is the love? Where is the loooove? Wwhere is the llooovvee?" _Like idiots, we started out next song.

_"We're aaaalllllll in thiiisss togeeeetthher!"_

Just as we finished our laughing, we noticed that school was ending and people were getting up from their seats on their bleachers. The gym was emptying slowly, and there was still some time. Seeing that, Inuyasha tugged my wrists.

"Let's go do some handsprings or something…" I remembered those days. The days when we were ten and used to do flips outside in the grass. I'd always had been jealous of Inuyasha's natural agility, but we still had fun anyways. Kirara stood up.

"Ooo! Me too!" She cried. She cart wheeled down the bleachers in effortless flips and reached the gym floor doing a series of round offs.

Inuyasha and I hit the gym floor and made our challenge.

"Ready?" He snickered. I was born that way. Together we did our back handsprings filps and just plain enjoyed our selves. All of us… just one group of friends... being stupid and having our own fun.

* * *

I could feel Inuyasha's eyes follow me around my room as I ran around frantically searching for the stupidest thing in the world: my pen cap.

"I know it's here! I dropped it earlier!" I squeaked. I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

"Do you have O.C.D. or something?" I shrugged. Sesshomaru _had _O.C.D., but the good thing about being a demon is your body can repair those problems. Lucky for the demons. I scratched my head with thought.

"I dunno. Maybe." Inuyasha slouched with comfort.

"Fluffy used to count his steps in the morning. He also used to have a fit if his toast was misshapen." Interesting. I turned to him. "Just a whole bunch of stupid stuff that got under his skin."

"Things get under my skin too," I put on my best smile placing a trail of kisses carefully down his throat. I didn't expect however to feel a small pulse like surge lift from his skin. It had startled me so much that I pulled away. "Are you okay?" I gasped. He looked at me like I had broccoli growing from between my eyes.

"You _never _had that weird feeling?" He was surprised. I had no idea what to say.

"I don't think I have." I tried to scan back to anything that could help my case.

"It's kinda like when you get the chills when someone touches you in some random place, and you expect it, but at the same time you don't." He kinda lost me there. Knowing me for what seemed like almost all my life, he knew that explaining wasn't enough.

"Let me demonstrate…-" I allowed him to lean over and kissed me right in the small valley above my collarbone. I hated it. But I loved it more than anything else in the world. He would put me on his hook and lure my body into wanting him more, but at the same time, it was just an innocent kiss potent with lethal care and thought. It was enough to confuse me into a passionate death. But none the less, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Inuyasha! You made me get Goosebumps!" I giggled. He eased back into my pillow.

"You see? It's like some weird phenomenon of the anatomy," He eyed me with mischief. "Hey guess what Aunt's trying to do."

"What?" I asked.

"Trying to ship me off to England to live with her for a year." I wanted to explode. I wanted to have something hard hit me. What ever happened I know that I didn't want to have to hear this anymore. I sat up with new birthed worry.

"You're going to ENGLAND!" I listened to those words on my tongue and suddenly realized how stupid they sounded. _Inuyasha? _Leaving _me? _It had to be a scam if it were true. I was relieved once he faithfully shook his head.

"Z and Taisho told her to find a husband if she wants company," I smiled and took a sigh of relief. "You wanna know what the bad part is? She insists saying stuff like; There's really cute girls here!" This peeled holes onto my curiousity.

"Oh really?" I smirked. He nodded before smirking back.

"The funny thing is I told her there was even cuter girls here." He took my chin in his fingers gently.

"Is that so?" I whispered. He chuckled.

"There are even some…," His lips met mine. "that are indescribable…" I deepened the kiss only to have him pull away from me frowning.

"What is it?" I asked. He head nodded to the wall.

"I hear something." Those three words made me cringe. I knew _exactly _what to do. I sat up moving towards my dresser.

"Excuse me for a second." I dug around and pulled out my weapon. A balloon. Inuyasha glared at me.

"You can't be serious…" He snickered. I hushed him and took a few seconds to blow it up to it's full capacity.

"Allow me to demonstrate." With that, I smashed the balloon into the wall. It popped in a sharp quick boom and I heard something crash on the other side. "Go find something else to do Souta!!!" Inuyasha snickered to himself as he drew me back into his arms.

"Nicely done." I smiled to myself and placed another kiss to his throat.

"I love you…" He smiled to me holding me tighter.

"Glad I saved you from Bankotsu," He brought his lips to my ear in a whisper. "I always knew it would be only a matter of time before I'd have you for myself…" I gasped.

"Then why didn't you take me earlier!" I asked. He shook his head.

"Kagome, you had to see your love for me first," He stroked my cheek gingerly. "That was my theory of how I could have you…" A smile came to my face.

"Well you did a good job of it. Because I'm not going to let you leave me." Never. I didn't care what it would take. Inuyasha would stay mines..and I wanted it that way for ever. He rested his cheek on my shoulder.

"You won't have to worry about me. I don't think I'll let you leave me either…"

And so I held my boyfriend…And in that moment we had shared so willingly, he showed me one thing I would never forget. Love is tricky. It hides and plays games with you. You'd think you found it, having been playing with it for such a time, but yet it seems to vanish. Giving this idea,this foolish war game can only be beat with one weapon, and weapon alone; With the help of someone else looking. Two heads are better then one as they say. So I conclude with one fact, and one fact alone.

_You have to have an ally…_

THE END!!! Lol! There is a bonus chapter coming up too! But tell what you thought of the story folks! Is it good? Is it bad? I dunno! Tell me! Review ! It helps me learn better! I have room for improvement! Thanks so much!!

-Kassy Kay!

* * *


End file.
